Hypnotic Subjection
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: She never thought dreams worked this way. Being stuck inside them, ya'know. She thought that, with a few blinks, she would reawaken to her world. The real world. But no, that's not the case here. She's trapped with her Blaziken, in a world not entirely crafted by her design. There are some things that May was prepared for as Hoenn Champion. A mind altering Hypno is not one of them.
1. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

"We need your help!"

The Hoenn Champion could only gaze forward with exhausted eyes. How, in the name of Groundon, did they even find their ways here? Seriously, it was, like, Route 114, in a tree, in the middle of a lake, at her Secret Base. What's the point of a Secret Base if people can find it like that? It's in its name! Secret! It's not supposed to be found! She miss-judged the use of these blasted things.

May Ruby. Hoenn Champion. Age sixteen, nearing seventeen if you cared to notice. She stared, lazy-eyed out the entrance to her base. She said, nor did, anything. She just kept her eyes on the individuals who stood before her. Two men, side by side, much older than her. One with heavy bifocals, the other was just there. There wasn't really much to say about him. He had orange hair. That's something, right? Seriously, this is not the way a Pokémon Champion should be treated.

May lazily turned around, closing the grassy entrance to her Secret Base. The men outside hollered for her attention, but she didn't care. She moved deeper and deeper into her temporary home, searching for the bed she placed within this place. She could still hear the people outside, crying out her name, begging her to come. But she just wasn't in for it. Come later, then _maybe_. For right now, she just wished to rest.

Being a Champion is hard, even for her. She found the giant Wailord pillow she placed upon her mat, and jumped upon it. With a smile, she nuzzled her face into the blue cushion body. May smiled coyly, as she felt herself drift slowly back to sleep.

"CHAMPION MAY!" the men outside yelled, "PLEASE! CHAMPION! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The brunette lurched up, eying her door with blue eyes. They were still there, those men who had come to bother her. Didn't they know when she didn't want to be let alone? Eyes drifting to the side of the Wailmer cushion, she found her Poké Belt. Yeah, the Poké Belt. Her trusted tool which, not only held all her items within, but all of her Poké Balls. She zipped it open, reaching in for one of her six Pokémons. Which one would be the best to take care of her unwanted suitors?

"Please May!" those men _really_ sounded desperate right now; maybe they were, "We really need your help..."

Though she held a Poké Ball, the Hoenn Champion decided not to battle. Instead she stood up tall with a groan. Walking back toward the door, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Tall, slender, wearing a milk stained shirt and pants. May couldn't believe those men saw her in such a horrible manner.

"MAY!"

"Shut up!" she yelled before calming, "I'm coming..."

It's hard being a Pokémon Champion. Its even worse since Steven left. Where did he go? Johto? Kanto? Sinnoh? One of those places with a hard sounding 'O'. Eh, it didn't mater. It's not like Steven would have done much, other than draw attention from herself. What she would give for a few more winks of rest.

She opened the shrubbery to her Secret Base, gazing up to the older fellows who decided to pay her attention. They didn't really look like they came from the Hoenn region. In fact, they didn't look like they came from anywhere close. Not even the island chains which sit outside the region's.

Okay. _Now_, she was interested in what they had to say. Besides, these men had such a terrified and begging look to them; it was kinda cute. Like a hungry Slowpoke, their eyes were bubbling. She wagged her finger, calling them further into her Secret Base. Maybe it was because of her antics, or because of the situation, but they shook their heads in a no manner. She could understand why. Two grown men with a teenager in her Secret Base? Hey, she may be the Hoenn Champion, but that's just a bad look.

Finally, she yawned.

"So who are you guys?" she asked as she stepped back into her Secret Base, "And why are you bothering my rest. You guys know I rarely get this, right?"

"Yes, Miss May," one of them said, the one with the glasses, the squirmy looking one, "We know, and we really don't want to waste your time!"

"Then talk!" she said from within her secret base.

"Miss May," the other man said, the orange-haired one, "I'm happy you decided to speak with us. We can't begin to tell you how dire this situation is."

"Your stalling!" she said, her voice slightly muffled, "Hurry up with it!"

"Okay, Miss May," said the glasses wearing man, "We come from relatively small island, one disconnected to the Hoenn region, but not too far off. We could take a boat ride there in under a day."

"You dolt!" the orange-haired man yelled, "The island we come from is far off from Hoenn, and closer to Kanto in comparison. Have you ever heard of the Sevii Islands?"

"Sevii Islands?" May called, her voice no longer muffled, "Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Well, Miss May," the squeamish man called, "We come from the Sevii Islands. As of late, individuals, mainly children, have been disappearing from our small town, and we don't know why. We came here to get you, Miss May!"

"Let me guess," May called, "You think that, somehow, I can solve all of this?"

The men nodded in unison, which May could not see. Didn't matter; the silence said enough for her.

"Which one of the Sevii Islands do you come from?" May asked.

"Three Island. Our issue is on Three Island..." the orange-haired individual said.

"Three Island, huh?" she answered, right as the entrance to her Secret Base opened up.

May was different now. She no longer wore her night clothing, though she retained her tomboyish flare. Though her trademark bandana was on her head, her red clothing was slightly different. The usual shirt and black shorts beneath were hidden behind this red and black jacket she now wore. That seemed to be the only difference, yet it still gave her such a different disposition. It was as if she now demanded a higher level of respect. But what does one expect when they gaze into the eyes of the Hoenn Champion?

"So when do we leave?" she asked with her trademark smile.

…

Maybe she shouldn't have gone. Maybe she should have stayed at home in the Hoenn region. If she did, would any of this happen? Would this story even exist? The world is filled with 'if/then' and this is certainly one of them. Only May knew what she could have done differently. Only May knows the choices she made. Then again, it makes me wonder. If she knew what lied ahead, would she have stayed back?

Probably not.

The boat finally stopped, making port in the area. The metal bridge fell down to meet the earth, where it slammed against concrete. The noise of it, banging and clashing, echoed on for yards. It seemed to be the only sound in this area. Her footsteps echoed out as well, even though they were relatively small in the area.

May Ruby gazed around the bay area, finding its misty terrain quite off-putting. Things weren't supposed to be this way, but they were. Where were the people who tended to boats? Where were the other boats? What about the various sea-faring Pokémon that always tended to these areas? The entire bay was as silent as a sleeping Abra. And that is no exaggeration.

May couldn't believe it. This is not the way she expected to be treated upon arrival. Maybe it's because she's kind of self-centered, but come on! She's the Hoenn Champion for Pete's sake! She has her own fan-club in Lilycove City! This place was strange already, and she had only been here for a few moments.

The men who brought her to this far off land walked from behind. She spent over a day on that boat, and for that entire day, neither of them said _anything_. Had it not been for her Pokémon keeping her company, she would have screamed. Those men, the one with glasses and the orange-haired man, continued to walk on without saying anything, and May followed dutifully behind.

Honestly, she was fully prepared for an ambush. Her hand was already cupping the Poké Ball which held her beloved starter. They'd stand no chance against the fiery being, them or their Pokémon. To be honest, she was almost _hoping_ for an ambush. Not only would it give her the chance to battle, but it would also kill this intense silence.

But, no. She wasn't jumped by a gang or anything. The two men just kept leading her off, until they hit a small town. This town was, of course, deeply embedded within the fog. May placed her fists upon her hips, cocking her head as she scanned the various homes within. There was a Poké Center, yeah, and the Poké Mart, as usual for all towns and cities. But these places were extremely run down. The windows, shattered, boarded up with wood. Doors, cracked and shattered as well. May neared the Poké Center, praying she would see Nurse Joy's familiar face. But there was no nurse in this Poké Center. There was no one in this center.

No one except dust.

May couldn't help but to drag her fingers against the dust, placing it upon her gloved fingers. How long had this place been abandoned? It could have been a mystery all on its own. One of the man appeared behind her, causing the Hoenn Champion to face him.

"How long?" was all May said, as she crossed her arms.

"About a year, I would say..." the orange-haired man said, "That place has been abandoned for a long time."

"Where's Nurse Joy?" May asked next.

"Who knows..." the man answered.

Strange. How does one simply not know where Nurse Joy is? She's Nurse Joy! Everyone knows where Nurse Joy is! This town, Three Island, it was a strange little village indeed. All the doors appeared to be locked, and no one was outside. May found the skin on her body tingling. Maybe she plunged into things too quickly? She still had no idea what she was supposed to do, other than to find people. Easier said than done, you know that.

"Come with me, Miss May," the orange-haired individual said, "My wife will cook us something to eat..."

Yeah. Dinner. At least something felt human around in this world. The orange-haired man walked off, his name was Flip by the way. Maybe I should have told you that earlier. Oh well. Flip walked off down the village, making way for his home towards the end. May began to follow, only to stop soon after.

"Marrriilll... Mar..."

The Hoenn Champion spun around, only to see nothing. Odd. She could have sworn she heard an injured Marill. Yup; his was a strange village indeed.

…

"It's nice to have you here with us, Miss Champion..."

The woman of the house was a nice one, but a pale one. Though she was older than May, she wasn't old enough to look like a grandmother. That being said, her skin was still wrinkled, and her hair still grey. She looked as if the joy from her life was taken in a horrific manner. Or, maybe May was reading too deeply into things. She could have just been a really stressed person; that was believable too.

Flip's wife placed the food down at May's person, right on the table. Lyra looked down upon the food, seeing the usual. You know, steaming hot Basculin. Yeah, Basculin. Rare in these parts, for sure, but it looked as if Flip was a good fisherman. He probably caught these fish himself.

Sticking her fork into the Basculin, May tore a piece of meat off. She brought the food to her lips, only to stop as her blue eyes caught something. Mrs. Flip was staring intensely at her. Sure, it was often for people to be awestruck by May's appearance, but this was different. It was as if Mrs. Flip was staring into May's own soul.

The Hoenn Champion placed her fork back down upon the table, as she instead gazed into the woman's eyes. Realizing she was found out, Mrs. Flip tried to shift her attention to her own plate. Too late; May's appetite was done for.

"Flip!" May called, making the orange-haired man walk down the stairs.

"Yes, Miss May?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"What is going on here?" the Hoenn Champion asked without hesitation.

"I figured you'd ask soon..." he chuckled, "I'm actually surprised you came without asking before!" he laughed again, but quieted down when his eyes fell upon May's no-nonsense face, "Okay. Okay. Let me explain..." he grew terribly serious, making May feel a hardened sense of understanding, "It started some time ago..." Flip began, "A year or two, I would say. Outside our village, over the bridge, there's a forest. Berry Forest. As you could think, Berry Forest is where a lot of rare berries are found..." he closed his eyes, "But, there was something else in the forest. Something worse..." his eyes opened again, "People who went into the forest, mainly children, started to vanish. One by one, they all disappeared, never to be seen again."

"Where did they go?" May asked.

"We don't know..." Flip replied, "And answers to this mystery are to far and few between," he suddenly began to smile, as if hope took him, "That's why we brought you, Miss May. As Hoenn's Champion, we heard tales of you! How you were able to stop an endless drought from within the Hoenn region. We figured, if you could do that, then you could easily save our village, or at least, find an answer to all of this."

May couldn't help but to blush, as Flip stroked her ego. Yeah, the Hoenn Champion could do anything, even find missing people. Whether that was true or not, it didn't seem the matter. It all went straight to May's head.

"Someone came back..." Mrs. Flip suddenly said.

May looked over to the woman, seeing her shake steadily. Her eyes were closed, while tears were flowing. Cocking her head, the Hoenn Champion tried to figure out what was going on with the woman. Once again, Three Island began to shake her. The seriousness of this land began to drive within May's body.

"Our son... He went to Berry Forest and came back," Mrs. Flip said, "We don't know how he came back, but he did. But he wasn't the same," Mrs. Flip looked up to May, "He... just wasn't the same!" the way she yelled that last part, made May pull back. How did things change so suddenly?

"Okay..." May slurred, "What do you mean by that?"

Silence. Everything got so silent. Neither Flip nor his wife said anything. May, thinking an answer was going to come to her, merely waited. Then her ears picked up on something. A voice which echoed from above. It was faint, but audible.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..."

Odd. It wasn't a Pokémon saying this, but a human. May gazed up to the ceiling, wondering if he actually heard the voice.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..." Over and over again, like a broken record.

May stood up from her chair, turning her vision over to the staircase. She walked forth, then stopped briefly. Turning around, she gazed at Mr. and Mrs. Flip. They weren't stopping her, so maybe she was _supposed_ to find this. Whatever the case may be, May continued walking up the stairs.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..." it was even louder now.

The Hoenn Champion gazed down the hall, wondering if the voice was getting closer. She walked down the hall, moving closer and closer until...

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..." even louder now.

May placed her hand on the doorknob beside her, and began to twist it. Suddenly stopping, she turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Flip. They were at the staircase, watching the Hoenn Champion work. Creepy.

May pushed the door open.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..."

There was a boy, in the center of the room. Beside his bed. Not sleeping. Eyes wide. Holding himself. Rocking left and right, left and right, left and right.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..." that's all the boy said as he rocked himself over and over again, "Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..."

"What's going on here?" May asked.

"That's all our son says," Flip remarked, "We don't know what it means. Was it a Hypno that kidnapped him, or something else?"

May shook her head however, as she came near the little boy. Reaching her hand out, she attempted to touch him. His body was freezing cold to the touch; that's what May felt as her bare finger's touched the boy's face. She slid her glove back on her hand soon after feeling the boy.

"Hypno... Hypno... Hypno..." that's all he said, as if May did not exist.

May stood tall; she had an idea. Reaching her hand away, she withdrew a Poké Ball from her Poké Belt. Rolling the capsule device around in her finger tips, May suddenly released the creature awaiting within.

"Come on out!" she yelled, "Kyra!"

The capsule device opened, releasing the creature within. The flashing lights touched down upon the wooden floors, where it stood tall like a human. Its body, slender, like a woman's. Why, yes, it was a woman. Her upper body, green, her lower body, white with a long gown. From her chest, a sharp pink horn-like object. That object was her heart, of all things.

"Gardevoir..." Kyra said, as her red eyes opened.

"Krya..." May said as she smiled, "Do you know what's wrong with this boy?"

The Embrace Pokémon glanced down to the child, who was still hopelessly repeating 'Hypno'. Krya walked over to the child, kneeling down when she stood beside him. Reaching out her hand, she placed it upon her the child's shoulder. To May's surprise, the Pokémon quickly pulled back her hand.

The Gardevoir cocked her head at an angle, as she scanned the child before her. Those slender green arms of hers slowly moved forward, eventually wrapping around the child. Then she hugged him close. The boy continued to repeat 'Hypno', but Krya ignored it. She closed her eyes as she tried to force out whatever demons were plaguing the child.

"What... is she doing?" Mrs. Flip asked.

"Gardevoir is the Embrace Pokémon..." May stated as she looked to the mother, "She's... doing what she should do..." she faced the Mrs. Flip, "What's going on here?"

…

The bridge was gated off, for obvious reasons. May watched as those gates carefully slid apart. The fog which was here the earlier night, had returned this morning. The older man who worked the gates did so with concern in his heart, as his haggard eyes stared May down.

"Are you sure about this, girl?" he asked, to which May merely tightened the hold her bandana had on her head.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." she answered.

When the gate was wide enough for her to walk through, she did so. Her footsteps clanked against the steel ground, as the waves were calm beneath. Away from her was Berry Forest. From the outside, it didn't look to bad. Take that as you will. May didn't stop walking, even though she had no idea just what she was getting herself into.

Had she known, would she have turned back? Probably not.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You'll have to excuse me. I've never really written a horror story before, so this is new for me. Then again, I hope this is new for you too. Anyway, let me talk a bit._

_Before we get going, I have to explain a few things. Yes, this story is based off of that old Hypno's Lullaby creepypasta. If you haven't heard it before, I recommend you don't go and read this. If you do, you'll probably ruin it for yourself. I'm talking abut the horror, that is. But even if you have heard of it, don't think this story is going to be completely the same. I'm Maverick Kay Prime, after all. I'd never copy someone else!_

_So yeah, this story stars May. Primarily because I've written a story staring Dawn, Leaf, Hilda, Rosa, and I'm currently writing a story staring Serena and Lyra. So I've got to write about May as well. Besides, she's always been one of my favorite heroines, primarily because Pokemon Ruby was my first Pokemon game. May's always been near and dear to my heart because of it._

_But enough of this sentimental views! I pray you're enjoying it, and I pray this story blows your expectations. Oh yeah, don't expect it to be super long, like many of my other stories. Just saying. I'm aiming for a seven chapter minimum, though if its longer, I won't be surprised._

_Wow, another Pokemon fanfic by me? If this keeps up, it'll out weigh my Sonic ones._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. Little Girl Lostelle

Little Girl Lostelle

She kicked her way through the grass. Berry Forest, what a mystical place. The rising sun peered through the canopies up high, bathing the grassy fields in a beautiful yellow. The grass reflected the sun rays, giving the land an exceptional sheen. It was rare to see a land so extremely silent. No Pokémon played in the fields, no trainers frolicked with their friends, everything was just so silent. Where was everyone? The Berry Forest was nothing but that. A forest where berries were allowed to grow.

The red bandana wearing girl must have been an oddity in all of this. May Ruby, so very far away from home. She trekked through the forest of berries with her eyes scanning anything seeming out-of-place. She was holding a Poké Ball in hand, twirling it around within her gloved fingertips. May retained her stern glare as she stared throughout the forest around. Fists on her hips, she combed the near endless greenery of the forest. Forests like these were rare for her, even in the Hoenn region. Seriously, there was, like, one forest in there. The one right before Rustboro city and after Petalburg. Yeah, Petalburg Woods.

May was quite intrigued by the land. But not to the same level of her Pokémon. Suddenly bursting before the Hoenn Trainer, a small female creature leaped left and right. From the back of its head, a heavy growth lied, one which looked like a jaw. The small creature was constantly hopping left and right, enjoying the freedom the grass handed her. The berries were sweet and juicy to taste; the Pokémon just couldn't get enough of it. She wanted her master to enjoy it as well, so she constantly cried out to may with her own calls.

"Wile! Wile!" the Deceiver Pokémon called, "Mawile! Mawile!"

"Slow down, Futakuchi!" May berated, as her Pokémon hopped from foot to foot.

The Hoenn Champion neared her Mawile, crouching down so she could reach the two-foot Pokémon's level. Her hand teased the Deceiver Pokémon's head, while her other hand reached to plunk some berries from the bush's hide. No wonder her Mawile was so energetic, these were Iapapa berries, her Pokémon's favorite. And, to May's embarrassment, it was her favorite berry too. Taking a berry from the tree, she took a bite out of the sour treat. It rumbled her from the inside out, as sour things often should.

Blue eyes drifting skyward, May stared up to the forest canopies. She couldn't help but to toss her Poké Ball up and down as she wondered what her next course of action should be. Staring over to her Mawile, who was enjoying her Iapapa meal, May figured now was the time to relax. She tossed the giant Iapapa berry up and down, whilst taking a few lazy bites from its soury hide.

What was the point of all this? May had not seen anything sense her venture into this fruity land, so why was it terrifying people so? Were people in the Kanto region so superstitious that they created monsters out of nothing? Then again, Flip's young son was messed up in the head. Why was he saying Hypno over and over again? Mysteries like this hurt the Hoenn Champion's head. She'd search for a few more hours, then return to Three Island if she continued to find nothing.

"Wile!" the Deceiver Pokémon suddenly yelled as she jerked up.

May jerked up as well, her blue eyes looking in the same direction as her Pokémon's. She noticed something between the brown tree hunks. Shining green eyes stared in her direction, while short pink haired flowed through the wind. There was someone else in this forest, not just May. The Hoenn Champion stood tall, settling her eyes upon the girl as she did so. Almost immediately, the girl vanished into the forest behind.

"Hey wait!" May called out.

"Wile, wile!" her Mawile called out at the same time.

May quickly leaped onto her feet as she ran for this girl, who had quickly vanished. Her Mawile was just as fast as her master, being sure to keep up with the trainer's many footsteps. Leaping over bushes and shrubbery, May quickly searched for the girl. As soon as she passed the tree however, she and her Mawile found nothing. The Hoenn Champion quickly skidded to a halt, while her Mawile climbed upon her back.

"Pay attention, Futakuchi..." May warned, "Something doesn't seem... _right_ about all of this..."

"Wile, wile..." the Deceiver Pokémon answered with quivering eyes.

May withdrew another Poké Ball, preparing herself for battle against anything. Maybe there was more to this forest than she originally believed. Not running, May quickly strolled through the forest. She didn't want to run, though she did need to keep her cardio up. Doctor's orders.

Her eyes constantly drifted left and right, searching in vain for anything which stood out. But, unfortunately for her, there was nothing around. The little girl had seemingly disappeared, without sight or sound. Even Futakuchi, May's Mawile, was flabbergasted by this. That's an ability only Pokémon own. Feeling the touch of Futakuchi against her neck, May began walking again. She was sure to pay close attention to the land around, searching in vain for anyone who may pop out at her. More importantly, she searched for the girl who mysteriously disappeared.

"What are you doing here?"

May locked up, while her Mawile went crazy. Futakuchi constantly tapped the back of her neck, whilst pointing frantically behind them. The Hoenn Champion quickly spun around, just so her eyes could meet her's. Those green ones, which belonged to the pink-haired girl. They stared into May's soul, shivering her to her core. She was small little girl, age couldn't have been higher than seven or eight. Hair done up, it little strands of pigtails. She was quite cute, if one were to look at her.

"Didn't you hear the rumors?" the little girl asked as she stepped closer, "There's... something... here..."

"Yeah, yeah, kidnapping people," May replied with her smug attitude, before she knelt down to the girl's level, "Who are you, little girl? Don't you know its dangerous to go places alone and by yourself?" May cocked her head next, "And where are you from?"

The little girl shuffled uncomfortably on her toes, those green eyes of her's shifting skyward.

"Me?" she said to May, "I'm... Lostelle..." she looked back down to the Hoenn Champion, "I came in here looking for my Vulpix..." she looked away, side-to-side, almost for a reason, "He got lost out in Berry Forest..." she finally looked back up to May, "Can... can you help me find him? I don't like this place..."

Honestly, May didn't like it either. But to say no to a little girl? Only heartless people could do that. And May is in no way heartless. She smiled, gave a thumbs up, then gave her hand for the little girl to hold. Lostelle looked up, and very briefly, a smile came to her lips. She grabbed May's hand, and held it tightly in a touch so tender. May felt shivering; there was something off about it. Or maybe she shivered because the girl's cuteness was getting to her, that's believable too. She's just as cute as a Skitty, if May were to say so herself.

But Futakuchi was not mesmerized by the girl's antics. The Deceiver Pokémon was weary of little Lostelle, and she made this known to her master.

"Wile, wile..." she mumbled with quivering eyes.

May looked over her shoulder to her Mawile, but decided not to say anything. She continued tugging along Lostelle whilst searching for the child's Vulpix.

They traveled deeper and deeper into the woods, with May growing lost as time went on. Honestly, it was giving her a headache. And she was thirsty. Hm. Maybe eating all those Iapapa berries before wasn't such a smart idea.

"Why did you come here?" Lostelle asked, making May gaze down.

"Pardon?" the Hoenn Champion inquired.

"Why did you come?" Lostelle asked again, though with a bit more force, "Why brought you here? Don't you know how dangerous it is to go into Berry Forest alone? People have been disappearing, you know..."

"I know," May replied, sureness in her voice, "I came in here to find all those people who are disappearing. If you know how dangerous it is..." May suddenly squinted, "Then why are _you _here?"

"If I told you..." Lostelle said, as she suddenly stopped, "Will you _forgive _me?"

That was odd. Why did Lostelle ask for forgiveness when she hadn't done anything, and why did she suddenly stop? May gazed at Lostelle, while the little girl gazed into the ground.

"Forgive you for what?" May inquired.

Lostelle began to walk back deeper in the forest as she eventually passed May. The Hoenn Champion was now being pounded on by her Mawile. The creature did _not _want to follow Lostelle. So why was May deliberately ignoring her Pokémon? Instead of listening to Futakuchi like she should have, the Trainer was following Lostelle. Deeper, deeper, passing various trees and meadows. It all stopped when they came to a flower field.

Futakuchi glanced left and right, as Lostelle settled in the center. May stood away from the the little girl, now knowing the air had shifted in a different way. Lostelle breathed in deeply, as if the words she was about to say, she did not _want _to say.

"I have pulled another victim, _Master_ _Hypno._.." she said, making May's eyes widen, "You can seize her mind..." she then turned and faced the Hoenn Champion, whose leg was being pulled furiously by Futakuchi, "And take it to the cave..."

Lostelle's eyes suddenly widened, as she began walking back and away. Covering her mouth, she shook her head in a regretful manner. Then tears began to flow, as she walked further and further away. May, who was still confused by all of this, reached forth with her hand. But a low, sinister, stirring voice drifted into her ears.

"Come children... Don't feel afraid..." May looked around, "I'm your friend Hypno... Come to my cave..."

May's eyes drifted all about, her face one of confusion. Who spoke in such rhymes around her, yet did not show his body? Her Mawile was equally as confused, yet twice as afraid. The Deceiver Pokémon was shivering in her feet, whilst glaring all around in circles. That was until Lostelle began to cough.

She fell over, hacking and wheezing hard in her mouth. There were so many barricades around this forest. Symbolic barricades, of course. May had so many chances to turn around and run for dear life. Hell, it was obvious to all the danger she was in. Her Mawile was begging to leave. Yet the Hoenn Champion neglected to do so. She moved closer and closer to Lostelle, her hand reaching out. She was passing those final barricades that lead to her safety.

If she knew this. If she knew all she had to do was turn around and leave, would she have done so? Probably. Probably not.

May placed her hand upon Lostelle's shoulder. The little girl pulled back the limb, then struck the trainer in the face. The Champion couldn't believe it! Had a little girl just slapped her? So it would seem, for her cheek was shocking to the touch. Now angry and annoyed, May shifted her blue glare down upon the child.

Lostelle grabbed her, those green eyes now devoid of all life. May tried to pull back, but it was fruitless. Lostelle's grip was stronger than the little girl appeared. But in a mere second, the girl released the Champion. She continued to hack and wheeze, before falling upon her back. Those green eyes rolled into the back of her skull, while she gripped her chest. May, understandably confused, reach forth to help the child. But it was too late.

Lostelle grew silent, as saliva pooled in her mouth. Rolling over to the side, the child allowed that drool to filter from her mouth. It was pointless, for she was still incredibly silent. Both May and Futakuchi gazed down upon Lostelle with wide eyes, before May stood tall again. She pulled out a Poké Ball as to deal with the situation. It was obvious Lostelle needed help; this little venture would have to be postponed till later.

May spun around, ready to make way for the exit. Her eyes suddenly drifted upon the frame of another, however. A yellow creature, one which stood on two feet. Eyes slit, like small crescent moons. It humbled over in a hunched manner, its shoulders slumped, its elongated nose bouncing up and down. With yellow skin and a white puffy mane, there was no denying the fact that this Pokémon was a Hypno. Yeah. Just an ordinary everyday Hypno.

The Hypnosis Pokémon stared May up and down, then over to Futakuchi, and ultimately upon Lostelle's silent body. May could only wonder if this Hypno was _thee_ Hypno. Was this the one Lostelle called Master? The one which was referenced in the rhyme? The one Flip's son constantly spoke of? Or was this just a coincidence. Yeah. This was no coincidence. Hypno's are withdrawn creatures. They just don't walk up to a person.

And yet, May felt a calming sense around this Pokémon. As if, yes, this was just another Hypno. There was nothing to be afraid of. Sure, Hypnos are creepy creatures, but ultimately, they just want to eat dreams. Besides, all he wanted her to do, was follow him to his _cave. _Yeah. May could do that. Who knows? Maybe his cave was pretty fun?

Wait. What?

May began walking back, her head shaking in a 'no' manner. The Hoenn Champion was now furiously gripping her Poké Ball, while Futakuchi tugged desperately at her legs. The Hypno, which appeared so suddenly, finally withdrew the tool it was known for. The pendulum which sent so many to sleep, quickly fell from his hands. Holding the object by its string, Hypno began to swing the tool left and right.

May was a smart girl. She's the Hoenn Champion for Virizion's sake! There's no way she was stupid enough to fall for that tactic. Closing her eyes and looking away, she hid her blue eyes. Not having to see Hypno's hypnosis, she was able to keep her mind awake.

"Futakuchi!" May yelled, her hand pointing toward the Hypno through the darkness, "Use Crunch!"

Silence. May heard nothing. What she expected to hear was that Hypno being torn to shreds by her Pokémon's violent teeth. This was odd, because May knew her Mawile. Though the creature was, understandably, terrified before, she would never let that fear get to her. If May told Mawile to attack, she fully expected her Mawile to attack. So what was going on?

The Hoenn Champion finally opened her eyes, so she could gaze down upon Futakuchi. There was her Mawile, wobbling uncomfortably upon her toes. To May's horror, the Deceiver Pokémon was staring hard into Hypno's pendulum. Drool flowed from the Mawile's lips, _both _lips. Not wishing to give in so soon, May began to snap her fingers.

"Futakuchi!" she yelled, "Futakuchi! Snap out of it!"

Somehow, her master's calls broke the trance this Hypno had upon the Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon waved her head left and right, quickly regaining control over her mind. Realizing it was almost mind-warped by this Hypno, Futakuchi grew extremely angry. At the same time, May grew enraged as well. This game was over; she had enough of playing around.

"Okay, where's your trainer you annoying little beast!" May snarled, "I've had enough of this game!"

The Hypno stopped swinging its pendulum, as it settled its eyes upon May. The Hoenn Champion felt a twinge of fear rumble through her body, when her eyes met his. Then that Hypno _spoke._

"Trainer?" he said, "No... I have no... _Trainer_..."

May couldn't believe it! She and her Mawile stepped back in shock, as their minds parsed this information. Did that Hypno just speak? Like, in complete English? Not Pokémon language, like normal Pokémon do? Why was it not saying his name, like they all do?

Whatever the case may be, it was time to put a lid on all of this.

"Futakuchi! Crunch!" she ordered.

The Mawile's back jaw opened up wide, as drool flowed from its spiky lips. In a sudden burst of speed, Futakuchi cleared the distance between herself and that Hypno. She whipped up her back head, whilst twirling around in the air. And now, teeth first, she lashed out. Turning her back upon the Hypno was the worst option for her. A sharp pain suddenly _ripped_ through the Deceiver Pokémon's body. Futakuchi watched her Master's eyes widen with terror. Why had May made that face? As if working on a gear, the Mawile's head jerked down a few notches.

A hand. That Hypno's hand. It was right there. It was _inside _her body. She could see the bulge the hand made within her frame. So much fear ran through the Mawile's mind; this was _not _something she was used too. Though it was often she was stricken in Pokémon battles, they never got to this level of danger. A hand was freaking inside of her.

Finally, Hypno pulled his hand free from Futakuchi's back. She wobbled on her feet, as blood flowed from her open mouth. She tried to stop it, but there was no point. She was so weak, and everything was getting so dark. How had things taken such a monstrous turn?

Hypno placed his hand upon the back of Futakuchi's head. He suddenly lifted the Mawile high into the air, as if she were some doll. May was so shocked by this, she didn't know what to do. Then he threw her, right into May's awaiting arms. She caught her Mawile, where her clothing was splattered with blood. The Hoenn Champion cocked her Mawile's head up to see the damage herself.

Futakuchi was breathing yes, but it was so faint and so weak, she might as well have been silent. May could only hold her Pokémon close in fear. That was, until, she felt an extreme sense of weightlessness. Gazing down, she realized she was no longer standing on the earth. May gazed up next, seeing that Hypno again.

With its amazing psi-conic powers, the Hypnosis Pokémon threw May into a tree. She slammed up against it, where the force knocked her back to the ground. Still holding onto her Mawile's body, May watched as that Hypno walked closer and closer. He was swinging his pendulum around, trying to work his demented powers upon May's mind. She wouldn't allow this.

Shuffling around a bit, the Hoenn Champion quickly withdrew a Poké Ball. There was no way she'd allow this creature to have its way with her. Hypno prepared yet another attack, this one formed from his mind. He tossed this invisible wave toward her, making May brace for the impact.

The ground exploded right there, at May's position. But it wasn't because of Hypno's prowess. No, flames erupted instead, burning the ground around May's body. Hypno settled his crescent vision upon the Hoenn Champion's frame, wondering what caused these sudden flames. There was May, still holding her Mawile for dear life, though her face had become extremely serious. But it was what stood beside which had the Hypnosis Pokémon's attention.

A burning beast, which stood on two feet. Flaming feathers danced from his flowing body. Sharp claws for hands, with burning red writs, he was a creature without peers. With sharp blue eyes, he settled his eyes upon this Hypno.

"Blaziken!" he stated sternly before crossing his arms.

This Hypno pulled back, but not far enough away for May to feel safe. Holding the body of her Mawile close, the Hoenn Champion began to growl.

"Deal with him, Blaze!" May yelled, "Blaze Kick!"

The Blaze Pokémon quickly pulled back, only to launch forward. His entire leg was shrouded in flames, as he cleared the distance between he and his foe. May's Blaziken was _not _a Pokémon to be trifled with. Hypno didn't realize this. He pulled up a shield of invisible energy in an effort to deflect the attack. It didn't work.

Blaze kicked square through Hypno's metaphysical shield, striking the Hypnosis Pokémon in the chest with his flaming foot. The attack sent the sleeper beast reeling back in pain, though he quickly recovered. Hand raising, he tossed May's Blaziken away with his telekinetic mind. To Hypno's surprise, Blaze quickly landed.

"Blaziken!" he growled, his hand erupting into flames.

"Blaze! Fire Punch!" May yelled.

Her Blaziken quickly readied himself for battle. Raising his hand caused it to explode into fire. Then he ran again, causing the Hypno to raise both his hands. Blaze's strike landed, knocking the sleeper Pokémon back. His punch was so great, it tossed the yellow monster into a tree.

Silence filled Berry Forest soon after. May hugged her Futakuchi close, whilst keeping her eyes upon the dastardly Hypno. Did that just happen? She shook her mind clear of the thoughts. May didn't have time for this! Her Mawile was actually _dying _in her hands.

"Blaze!" she called out, drawing attention over to her, "Blaze..." her eyes were quivering, "Blaze. We need to get out of here. Futakuchi is... is..."

Her Blaziken turned around to face his Master. Nodding, he began marching for his master's side.

"I see... I underestimated you..."

May and Blaze grew wide-eyed as they glared toward the Hypno. He was slowly returning to his three-toed feet. The clicking of various bones echoed into his body, like a highway structure. Then he settled his crescent eyes back upon.

"I shouldn't have tried fighting you..." he murmured, "May Ruby... you are oh, so, strong..."

May shivered as she hugged her Mawile even closer.

"B-B-Blaze?" she mumbled out of fear.

"Blaziken!" the Blaze Pokémon snarled.

"Strong people like you..." Hypno continued, "You are so delicious..." he settled his eyes hard on the Hoenn Champion, "Wont you join me in my cave?"

"Fire Punch!" May yelled, "Fire Punch it now!"

Once again, Blaze readied himself for battle. He marched forth slowly, only to dash forward suddenly. Fist raised high, he was ready to put this beast into its place. For a change, May's Blaziken underestimated the strength of his foe. Those wrists of his suddenly began to flare, as he sensed the true strength which belonged to the Hypno. Blaze attempted to skid to a stop, but it was too late.

The Hypnosis Pokémon reached out to Blaze, gripping his avian head with his three-fingered hand. With strength which should not belong to a Hypno, the Pokémon tossed Blaze away like a rock. May's eyes widened as she suddenly realized her Pokémon was flying toward her. She tried to leap away, but it was futile.

Blaze's body collided with May's body, and the momentum slammed them both into the tree. May, being the petite teenager she was, felt her mind ring from the hit. Everything suddenly went dark, where her mind went dark. Now unconscious, she fell into the grass, silent.

May's Blaziken shook his head, clearing out the pain he had within. Realizing his master was silent beside him, he quickly scooped her up into his arms. Surprisingly, May had not released her Mawile, who had grown even more silent by now. Growing angry, Blaze shook his master in an attempt to re-awake her. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off of that Hypno.

Blue eyes widening, Blaze quickly stared back. That Hypno was standing before him, its insidious pendulum waving back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He knew he shouldn't have done so, but he did regardless. Blaze watched the pendulum. His mind felt at ease. He grew weak in the knees. He fell back.

Silence.

Hypno ceased his swinging of the pendulum, now gazing down upon May and her Pokémon. He staggered forward, only to crack a few bones in his neck. She was an _interesting _specimen, he could say that for sure. She was much more powerful than he ever intended. He couldn't help but to smile.

Yes. He would surely _enjoy_ what he does to her.

Hypno reached down, grabbing May, Futakuchi and Blaze.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, yeah, I'm going to talk briefly. Yeah, not long. I always love to do my Maverick Talks sections, but not in this story. To put it lightly, this is going to be my last Maverick Talks until the end of this story. Why? Well, it's a horror story. If I keep talking to you after all of this is over, then it's going to loosen the horror. At least, that's how I feel. __But, not to be a total jerk, I'm going to tell you all I have to say about this chapter._

_So, we're in Berry Forest which is where the lullaby begins. At least, the version that I know. In Fire Red and Leaf Green, you go to Berry Forest to rescue Lostelle, who had gone missing inside the woods. She's actually being bothered by a Hypno, which you defeat (or catch). Upon rescuing her, she gives you an Iapapa berry, then goes home. I referenced that Iapapa berry, as one can tell. Its the berry May and her Mawile find._

_Speaking of May's Mawile, her name is Futakuchi. As stated before, all the Pokemon I use in these stories are based off of Pokemon I own. This Mawile is based off of a Pokemon I have in X and Y, who was traded to me from Japan. That's why her name is Futakuchi. Futakuchi is also the being Mawile is based upon in general._

_Also, May's Blaziken is named Blaze. Simple, yet effective. He's named after the Blaziken I had years ago, which was my strongest Pokemon. He was the first Pokemon I ever trained up to lv 100. Now he's lost forever, because I cannot find my Pokemon Pearl. I cry every now and then thinking about it._

_Well, that's enough of that. I only have one follower so far, which is you Bang Rowdyruff. Maybe it's because this is a horror story. I don't know. I do know that I will finish this tale._

_But I implore you Bang Rowdyruff and anyone else who comes across this story. Please read and review. I'd like it a lot._

_Oh well. Let this horror begin._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. Facing Hypno

Facing Hypno

"Mmmmph..."

She was sweating, sweating hard. Her chest was rising high and low in steady yet irregular intervals. She was barely keeping up with herself, though that didn't make much sense either. All she saw was darkness. All she felt was a hard rocky ground. All she heard was,

"Wile... wile..."

Futakuchi? Could that have been Futakuchi? That was the only Mawile she knew, the only one she kept close to her heart. But, judging from the heated atmosphere, the Champion could tell where she was at. A cave. Yes, a cave. Much like the one near Mt. Chimney. That's why she was sweating so hard. That's why it was so hard to breathe. That's why the ground was so painful to lay upon. But why was she here.

"Wile...? Wile...?"

May Ruby's eyes opened. She gazed skyward, toward the rocky ceiling. Stalactites jutted from the roof, all sharp like knives. The Hoenn Champion rubbed the side of her head, as a painful thumping constantly racked against her brain. Normally, all she'd needed to do was fly over near Fortree City's general store, and get some aspirin. But, unfortunately, that didn't look like it was going to happen.

A small black hand was lying upon her leg. May gazed down to that hand, then dragged her blue vision up. She met eyes with a small creature, one with a deceiving growth on upon its head. Shimmering red eyes stared directly into May's blue ones. The Hoenn Champion reached forward with her hand, placing her finger under this creature's chin.

"Futa... kuchi?" she inquired.

The Mawile suddenly smiled cutely, as her small arms reached forward. The Deceiver Pokémon hugged her master, where May gladly reciprocated the feel. They rubbed heads, enjoying the warmth and love of their combined touch. But as May's fingers dragged down her Mawile's back, she felt a different fabric. Instead of the Mawile's usually smooth skin, this was rough. May's eyes widened, and she gazed upon her Pokémon's back.

Coils. White coils were wrapped around Futakuchi's entire body, being specific to pay attention to the back. She remembered now. The Deceiver Pokémon's injury. The dastardly Hypno which caused this. Yes. The Hypno. _That _Hypno. May unintentionally hugged her Mawile close as she thought about that yellow being. The Hypnosis Pokémon performed tactics far beyond any other Hypno. The way it moved. The way it acted. Its amazing abilities. Its _murderous _tactics.

May shivered greatly, as the thumping in her head returned. No longer was it a light, annoying ringing. It was now a heavy pounding. It forced her to think about the attack she suffered to gain this injury. Hypno used his _hand _to throw her Blaziken into her. Had the creature used its mind, then it would have been normal. Yeah, that was the key word here. _Normal_. She was giving this venture the benefit of the doubt.

A water drop upon her head served to bring the Hoenn Champion back to life. Staring up, May's wonder where she was and how she got here. It was surely that Hypno's doing, no doubt. Ew. That Hypno _brought _her here. That meant the Hypno touched her. Ew! That Hypno _touched _her. May shivered from that thought. What other creepy things could that creature have done to her?

"Ma?" Futakuchi called, bringing her master's vision down.

At least Futakuchi was here. At least she was okay, somehow, anyway. But what of Blaze? Had Hypno done something to Blaze? If that Hypno had done anything to her Blaziken, then May would just _die_. She didn't know if she had the power in her body to deal with such pain.

"Hey?" May locked up, "Are you awake over there?"

The Hoenn Champion attempted to hug her Mawile close, but Futakuchi quickly wiggled herself free. May watched her Pokémon run off to the corner of the cave, stopping every now and then to call out to her master.

"Mawile! Mawile!" Futakuchi called, "Wile! Wile!"

After a few minutes of mental preparation, May stood up. She almost immediately felt lighter. No, not light-headed, and not lighter as in her weight. She's sensitive about that. No, she felt lighter as if something was _missing _from her body. She lacked a very important article of her clothing, which she never left home without.

Her Poké Belt. It was gone. And, by extension, all of her items were gone. But, most importantly, her other _Pokémon_ were gone as well. May's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized this. Where in the name of Ho-Oh were her Pokémon? If they weren't on her, then they were with that damned Hypno. That _was not _a thought she wanted in her head.

"Wile?"

May gazed up to Futakuchi, who was clawing onto the cavern wall. It seemed as if the Deceiver Pokémon shared her master's fear. She too, cared for her missing comrades. But sitting around wasn't getting anything done. If they stayed stationary, they might as well have died out there. May began to follow Futakuchi, though her mind was anything but a single track. She was too busy worrying about her Pokémon to actually think about anything.

It was a slightly bigger chamber, well, slightly bigger than the one May awoke within. It was just another area in a bigger cave overall. Wow. Hypno wasn't lying when he invited May to his place. It was like a date gone wrong. Too wrong. Very wrong.

May's eyes graced her Pokémon. The red one, the fighting fowl, the creature she loved so much. The one where flames danced upon his blazing body. Seeing him made there, sitting on the ground in a hunched over manner, coils around his body. It was obvious whoever dealt with Futakuchi's injuries dealt with the Blaziken's injuries as well.

"Blaze?" May called over to the creature.

He had retained his calm and coy nature, even though he was stuck in this heated cavern. Maybe it was too his liking. Warm, spacious, heated for an unknown reason. Yeah, it was too his liking. When he saw his master's face, his own blue eyes seemed to glimmer. It was wonderful for May, and made her heard flutter. She no longer had to fear for her Blaziken's safety.

"Blaze..." she said with a smile as she crouched near him, "You're alright..."

He nodded curtly before crossing his arms in an adamant position. Honestly, he was keeping a leveler head than his master was. May was still shivering in fear, though she held it well? If Blaze was terrified as well, he was better at hiding his feelings than May ever was.

"Wow... I didn't expect to find you in here..." the Hoenn Champion heard from behind.

She stood up tall, her eyes still gazing into Blaze's eyes. He was gazing past her, as he too slowly started to stand. So there was someone behind her. Who was this person; friend, or foe? Here was only one way to find out, though May didn't really want too. She slowly turned around, where her eyes graced a pink haired woman.

"Joy?" May inquired, "Nurse Joy?"

Indeed it was Nurse Joy, but it wasn't. Nurse Joys don't have frizzled and split hair. Nurse Joys don't wear dingy and ruined nurse outfits. Nurse Joys don't look as if they've been awake for hours, _days _even, on end. This woman who was Nurse Joy, did not look like Nurse Joy. But she was Nurse Joy. Take that as you will.

"May Ruby..." Nurse Joy said as she stepped forward, _"He..._ took you _too,_ huh..."

"He...?" May repeated, "You mean... _Hypno_... don't you?"

Nurse Joy nodded as she walked for May. Suddenly passing the trainer, she instead grabbed Blaze's shoulder. The wrapping around it was growing loose, so the nurse tied it harder. When the wrapping was placed on well, the nurse released this body. Blaze nodded with a smile, thanking the nurse in his own special way.

"You put the coils on my Pokémon?" May inquired, to which Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes," she answered after a few seconds, "When _he _brought you here, your Pokémon was in pretty rough shape, especially your Mawile," Nurse Joy smiled, but it appeared force, "Fortunately for you, I was able to deal with them on such simple means," her smile vanished, "Your lucky. Hypno usually _kills _the Pokémon of those he brings here..." she looked at May, "Your Mawile was close. But I saved her..."

"Wile, wile!" Futakuchi said with a smile.

"I... I can't thank you enough," May said as she dragged her fingers across her Mawile's head, "But... how did you get here?"

Nurse Joy slowly grew tense, as her eyes gazed down the cavern halls. Grabbing May's hands, she suddenly pulled the Champion closer to a wall. She then sat down on a rock which appeared to be fashioned into a stump. May already knew she wasn't about to like this.

"I'm not sure when it all happened," Nurse Joy stated as she rose her hand to her mouth, "Everyone on Three Island was happy until..." she swallowed her spit, "I went into the Berry Forest... alone... there were disappearances going on, but I wasn't so scared..." she smiled again, and once again, it appeared forced, "Besides, my Chansey was with me. She always protected me... I was searching for medicinal herbs to help with the center..."

"So... you're the Nurse Joy of Three Island?" May inquired, to which the nurse nodded. It made sense, really. That explained why the Poké Center was abandoned and disused. There was no residential nurse to deal with it.

"I have to dissimulate my self from the others," Nurse Joy stated, "Everyone else here has been hypnotized by him. I've been hiding, trying to stop him from casting the same fate upon me."

"Is that so?" May inquired, "He's been hypnotizing people?"

The nurse nodded.

"They fill the cave, walking left and right without anywhere to go. They don't say anything," Joy stated, "It's terrifying me. I'm not sure why Hypno hasn't done the same with me but..." she began to tear up, "I can't take it anymore! I've been in this cave for what feels like months!" she grabbed May, "You... _You! _You have to do something! You're May Ruby, right! The Hoenn Champion," she began to smile, a broken smile filled with panic and hope, "If anyone can deal with Hypno, it's you... right?"

Never before had May seen a Nurse Joy act so out of character. They usually filled with hope, life, love, like some sort of mother. But this woman here was broken beyond all repair. To the nurse, May was her last hope for rescue. But the Hoenn Champion wasn't so sure. What business had she placed herself into? A Hypno which has been _kidnapping _people? She's faced Pokémon kidnappers before, yes, but never Pokémon who kidnaps humans. What topsy-turvy place had she placed herself within?

Still, she wasn't backing down. The Heoon Champion gained a hard and serious face as she nodded. If only you could see Nurse Joy's face. Tears streaming down her cheeks, a smile on her lips. She was hopeful, as if all this terror would come to an end.

May stood up and turned around. Facing Blaze, she saw her Pokémon was serious as well. He had a hard face, filled with resolve. He nodded, his arms cross, as if he were ready to get going. Walking over to her Pokémon, May felt her mind bounce around thoughts and ordeals. She needed to find and face a Hypno which not only expressed unimaginable feats of strength, but also had the mindset to _kill._

"Futakuchi..." May called as she crouched down to the Deceiver Pokémon, "I want you to listen to me, okay?" the way she said it made the Mawile cock her head in confusion, "Blaze and I are leaving, okay?" Futakuchi suddenly shook, "But we'll be back, I promise! I just want you to protect Nurse Joy. She'll make sure you're well healed, and you make sure no danger comes to her..." it took her a bit to finish her sentence, "O... okay?"

It was obvious Futakuchi did not want to separate from her trainer. She was weak, injured, and now they'd be isolated? The Mawile wasn't sure if she could handle it. But it was her Master's orders, and she'd never disobey her. No matter how hard it was. So Futakuchi nodded, much to her _and_ May's displeasure.

"I promise you, I'll be back, okay?" May said as she stood, "And Nurse Joy will take care of you," then May smiled, giving one of those smiles only she could give, "I promise you that."

"Ziken..." Blaze suddenly said, as his hand fell upon May's shoulder.

May could only nod, as she realized it was time to go. Gripping the Blaze Pokémon's hand, the Hoenn Champion began walking off. Gazing down upon Futakuchi one more time, May waved. This wasn't goodbye, just 'see ya later'. They started walking further back, deeper into the cave. Deeper, deeper still. Eventually vanishing into the shadows. Futakuchi could only watch in sadness and regret. When the pain in her back started to sting, she turned to Joy. The Nurse, naturally, began tending to her wounds.

May and Blaze stalked around the corners. The cave's shadows were hard to see through, but not with her Blaziken. His wrists were burning, giving some light to the oppressive cave. It was only a small radius, some four to six feet of vision. Hey, it was better than none.

Their vision grew more constricted as time went on. Not only did they have to contend with the darkness, but also this new-found fog. It got inside of May's nostrils, making her cough briefly. This was not natural, in no way, shape, or form. Where was this cave at, exactly? Was the Trainer and her Pokémon still on the Sevii Islands? Were they in some cave hidden within Berry Forest? Not knowing was the true fear, here.

No. The true fear was that. May and Blaze stopped, right as a frame entered their vision. There was someone else here. Someone who wasn't moving, not in the least bit. He was just standing there, standing tall. Not moving, not saying anything. May, though fearful, started walking forward. She passed this individual, her blue eyes on his face. His eyes were open, yet they showed no life. They were devoid of any light; his face devoid of any emotion. He said nor did anything. He just stared. Stared. Stared. Stared at what though?

"Uh... hello?" May called.

He didn't say anything. It seemed as if he didn't even know she existed. May stretched forward, touching the man on his face. He didn't budge in the least bit. Still saying nothing. May punched him, right in the gut. Still, nothing. He said nothing, did nothing. Just breathing, and even that was hard to pinpoint.

He wasn't the only one. Blaziken pointed deeper into the cave, making May gaze off. There were more people, all of which were standing stiff like a board. They, like the man May passed, were not moving, not saying anything, not even blinking. They were like breathing statues. Hard breathing statues.

"Sweet Dialga..." May murmured under her breath.

She passed them all, gazing into their faces, trying to understand their ways. They were people of various kinds. Tall, short, men, women, _children_. Yes, even children. They too were standing stiff, doing nothing but breathing. Was this all the doing of just _one _Hypno? No, no, no! There was no way only _one _Hypno could do this. Unless that Hypno was Satan himself.

At least she found Three Island's missing individuals. They were all here, inside Hypno's cave. Huh. Flip's son suddenly made sense. It was a Hypno which was damning everyone to this fate. A Hypno. Just one.

To be honest, there was no reason for May to continue. She could have ordered her Blaziken to punch a hole straight through the wall. She, Blaze, Nurse Joy, and Futakuchi could be as free as they wanted. But, no, they couldn't. That Hypno had May's other Pokémon, and she was _not _about to leave them behind. Besides, if they did run, that Hypno would be there. Sure enough. It didn't matter. May was no coward, sh was not about to run. She was going to tear that Hypno limb! From limb!

Oh whoops. She let her anger flare there for a moment.

May continued trekking through the cave, leading her Blaziken on. He was extremely weary of the land around, eying everything they passed with his eagle vision. Those people they passed seemed so inhuman. So _dead_ on the inside.

_Well. You're finally awake._

They continued walking. The cave was extremely overwhelming, especially as they moved in deeper. The foggy air had become hard to see through, making Blaze wave his claw through the air. Whenever he did, the fog would disperse, but only so briefly. May couldn't take it; she had long since removed her bandanna to place it upon her mouth and nose. It helped a little bit, but not enough. The sooner she got a taste of fresh air, the better.

Were those stairs? No, just rock formations which made stares. Yeah. Put that in your mind for a little while. How long had all this stuff been here? Whatever the case may be, May trekked up the stairs. Blaze was still right behind her, following dutifully as any faithful Pokémon would. They were still passing people, though these individuals had become less shocking as time went on. Hypno's powers were amazing, that's all that could be said. These cavern chambers were _filled _with individuals. All who were just standing. Not doing anything. Just standing.

_I enjoy your candor. You don't give up_.

Deeper, deeper into the cavern walls. May had given up on trying to talk to anyone; Hypno's hypnotism was too great. He had done to them something May could not unravel. It made the Hoenn Champion wonder; did these individuals have Pokémon of their own? Did they fight Hypno and fail? What chances did May herself have? Could she fight and defeat this demonic Pokémon, which was cursing individuals to a life of statue?

But what were these thoughts? She's May Ruby, Hoenn Champion! Super powered or not, she wasn't about to fall to some satanic Hypno. She's faced Legends, for Reshiram's sake! There's no way just _one _Hypno could stop her. Not in this world or _any _world.

_Further. Further. Further. Come further, May. Come further._

She began climbing up another staircase, moving higher and higher into this large cavern. She could hear water rushing on the other end of this staircase, and she wondered if that's where she was heading. The staircase ended on a flat platform, one which led nowhere. Well, there was a hole. It was right at the end, just one hole. May neared this hole, her foot teasing its entrance. There was no way this hole lead anywhere safe.

She turned and faced Blaze, who was gazing around in the cavern.

"Do you think...?" she asked of her Pokémon.

"Blaziken..." Blaze answered simply.

"Well then..." she faced the opening with quaking boots, "Let's go..."

She didn't wait, she just leaped inside. Waiting wasn't something May would do. She moved, she got going. She didn't even know what was on the other end of this place, but she leaped regardless. And she fell, farther, farther, deeper, deeper. Screaming. Darkness and wind rushed all around her, before it all came to a sudden end.

_BAM!_

May groaned on the hard cold ground. That couldn't have been healthy. She went from a steaming hot cave, to a cold dark cavern. She could hear the water above, rushing. That, also, couldn't have been healthy. All of this was beyond her thinking.

Hands. She felt _hands_. May wasn't sure if she was feeling it at first. It could have been rocks falling upon her, yeah that was believable. No. No! Those were hands! Those weren't rocks! Rocks don't feel like this! Rocks don't feel warm! Rocks don't glide around ones body in such a manner! Not even Geodude could feel like this!

Those hands were touching her all around. Not just on her clothing, but on her arms, legs. Those hands on her legs were gliding up too. The started sliding up her thighs. Her _thighs!_ She started to shiver. No, not _just _her thighs. Other places. Her chest. Yes, her chest. They started grabbing her their. This was as far as she was allowing this to happen.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Stop it!"

She kicked and bucked through the darkness. She could feel her shoes strike someone in the body, but it apparently wasn't enough. There were other people touching her, feeling her all around the body. She swung around with her elbows, striking someone else. She punched through the darkness, hitting anyone and anything she could. If it was there, she was hitting it.

Then why were _they_ still touching her, whoever _they_ were? She needed them off! She needed to see!

"Blaze!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Blaze! Get them off! NOW! Blast Burn!"

There was a tiny flame, one within the cave. That flame grew brighter and brighter, eventually becoming blinding. May covered her face with her arms, blocking away the flames. They glided all around her, missing her body by mere inches. When the explosion occurred, May kept her arms up. She was two scared to bring them down. People were _touching _her. Touching her _everywhere_. She had never been treated in such a _perverted _way before. How was she _supposed _to feel?

"Blaziken?"

She looked up finally. With his flames everywhere, May could gaze upon Blaze's face. His hand was reaching out; he would never disregard her calls. She grabbed a hold of his outstretched limb, pulling herself upon her feet. She didn't want too, but she felt the need too. Her vision drifted down to see the people who had the audacity to touch her.

She wished she never did.

May covered her mouth, her blue eyes became as wide as could be. The flames which danced all around her danced upon _children_. Yes. Children. Beneath the flames, not moving, silent. Eyes, devoid of life. They were still breathing, yes, but for how much longer? They didn't even appear to care that they were on _fire_. Blaze's fire.

Was it children which attacked her? Truly so? How was May suppose to react? She didn't know children were touching her, but did it matter? Did it matter that children were holding upon her, touching her in various places.

May didn't do anything. She only stared down upon them. Up to the point that they stopped breathing. She grabbed her own face, wilting back in fear and confusion. Did this really just happen? Did she really just order her Pokémon to _kill_ children? No, no, no! That's simply not true! She wanted Blaze to get them off! Not kill them! Blaze didn't know murder! He wasn't a murderer! May wasn't a murder either! She didn't order Blaze to kill! He! Doesn't! Kill! _She!_ Doesn't! Kill!

She immediately attached herself to Blaze. He held her tight, sharing her sentiments. He didn't mean to kill them! He was just following orders. May told him to use Blast Burn, he used Blast Burn. He knew she was in danger; he wanted to save her. He didn't know his flames would do such evil.

"Blaze... ziken...?" he murmured.

May slammed her face into Blaze's chest, releasing the tears she had pent-up inside. This was a tone shift which came from left field. This. This. This was all _Hypno's _doing! He sent those children after her! They made her kill them... It wasn't May's fault! It wasn't Blaze's fault! It was Hypno's fault!

May grabbed Blaze's hand and started to run. She wanted to escape all of this; this _didn't_ happen! None of it happened! She could keep telling herself, but the truth was out. May's foot hit an object, and object she tripped over. Falling face first into the ground, she stood up to see a body. A little boy's body. That's the person she tripped over. Someone else claimed by Blaze's flames.

"No, no, no..." she stated, "No, no, no... STOP!"

Suddenly scooped up in Blaze's arms, May was whisked away from this horrid area. They ran as far away as they could, only stopping when they were freed of it all. Now in the darkness again, Blaze sat down. He was still holding onto his master, who was holding tightly upon him. She couldn't get the images of those children out of her head. How they laid their. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. Not even caring that they were on fire.

How they died that way. How it was all her fault. But it wasn't. Yes, she gave the order, and yes, Blaze executed that order, but she only did it to survive. She couldn't see in the darkness. She couldn't tell who was touching her. She was just trying to _survive_.

The ground shook. Both May and Blaze grew wide-eyed as they stared around. They were still in the darkness, but the ground shook. Just the area they were upon. It shook twice, then shattered beneath her body. They both fell, their calls echoing out. May didn't know what other level of Hell she was entering, but it didn't matter. Now she has to deal with it.

They all crashed into another area. Blaze first, May upon his body. They groaned a bit, though Blaze was the first to get on his feet. After a few moments, the Hoenn Champion did too. She stood up and began walking on her wobbly feet. This area was, oddly enough, light enough to see through. She walked forward a few feet, stopping when her blue eyes graced a brown object. It was a sign, one with horribly terrible hand writing. It was almost hard to tell what it said. But May could read it.

"Souls Chamber..." she said.

Turning around, she gazed at Blaze. He merely shrugged; neither of them quite knew what that meant. They didn't like it, that was easy enough to understand. May tugged at the sign briefly, only to start walking in a few feet. Blaze was right behind her, his hand poised at the ready. She wasn't about to have her Pokémon shoot flames around this area. What if more children were about? She didn't know how much more of this she could stomach.

May felt something glide across her neck. She shivered, immediately jerking back into her Blaziken's body. He was confused; why had May suddenly jerked back. She didn't know why either. Honestly, the Hoenn Champion could have sworn someone or something touched her neck. But there was nothing here.

They started walking again, going deeper into the cavern halls. Only, once again, something touched May. It glided against her leg this time, making her shake and shiver. Looking all around her, the Champion saw, once again, nothing. What the hell?

They started walking yet again. Moving deeper into the halls they trekked through. But now it was Blaze's turn. He felt something grab his shoulder. Unlike his master, he was less weary of such touches. Swinging back, he struck at the being who dared touch him. He hit nothing, for nothing was there.

May watched her Pokémon flail about, before settling her vision forward. To the trainer's surprise, she met a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Oh yeah, by the way, they were floating. A pair of _floating _yellow eyes. They didn't belong to any body, well, any body she could see. And unfortunately, no Pokémon she knew lacked a body, yet had growing yellow eyes. Only ghost-types but, for some reason, May just knew this was not a ghost-type Pokémon.

The eyes vanished. May figured now was the time to go. She grabbed Blaze's hand pulling him through the chamber as she ran. She just wanted to be free of all this! Where was that Hypno? What had she done to deserve such a treatment!? She tried to ignore it all. She really did. But, boy, was it hard to do so. Between the statue like people, the children she killed, and now being touched by invisible creatures, May wasn't sure how much more her mind could take.

The Champion suddenly tripped over, her Blaziken behind her. Shaking her head from pain, she attempted to regain balance upon her feet. Her vision drifted up, a few steps to an elevated platform. Their, on that platform, was that girl again. The one with the pink hair and the green eyes. Green eyes now devoid of life.

"Do you... forgive me...?" Lostelle asked.

May stood up tall, her Blaze giving her the support she needed. There before them was Lostelle. But not just her. Hypno. Hypno was there. Staring at May with its crescent moon eyes.

_Good morning, May. And goodnight_.

* * *

_Please review._

_:)_


	4. Only Shadows

Only Shadows

Her blue eyes stared upon the creature. His yellow skin, which glistened in the cave's darkness. Those crescent moon eyes, which stared directly through her soul. His well polished, and silver gleaming pendulum, which was silent for a change. Seeing him made her pull back, and for good reason. He was the one who caused all of this terror. The yellow beast with the crescent eyes. His face was silent, devoid of any emotion. Like a machine.

May Ruby, Hoenn Champion. She shivered in place, before the powerful arm of her Blaziken pulled her back. Landing on her feet, the Trainer and her Pokémon gazed upon that beast. Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon. It stepped forward, one foot at a time, its pendulum swinging. His footsteps were heavy, and each one made the Champion shiver. This being she was tasked with defeating, was no mere Pokémon. May knew that now. No, this monster was Satan himself.

And now he stood before them. Gazing upon them with eyes as that matched those of Swellows, the Hypno stood poise to act. What act that was, May knew it wouldn't be good. The Hypnosis Pokémon began to swing his pendulum, once again trying to send May to sleep. But what horror would she be forced to endure next? Was being separated from her Pokémon not good enough? Was making her _kill _children not good enough? What did he want? Her very _soul_? She wouldn't allow that.

"I'm impressed by your candor," Hypno whispered, though his lips did not move, "Any lesser being would have fallen by now, I am sure of that..." he started walking closer, which made Blaze grow defensive, "But... you are no _lesser being_... You are a Pokémon Champion, after all... If you fell so easily, it wouldn't give much credence to your title..."

"Where are my Pokémon!?" May roared out, "And what have you done to those people!?"

"You say that to me?" Hypno inquired with a chuckle, "You question me on my actions, but not your own?" he stepped closer, "What about those children you so callously struck down?" he moved even closer, "How do you feel about them, hm? Is that still my fault?"

May began walking away as she shivered.

"Y-yes... it is your fault," she stated, "You... you made me do that!" she began to growl, "You made me do that!"

"That's the problem with _all _you Pokémon Trainers..." Hypno stated, "Always blaming your Pokémon instead of yourself..." he shook his head as his pendulum began to waver, "Is it really _my_ fault you struck down those human children? For we all know here your Blaziken would _not _have attacked them on his own wills. It was your order, which gave rise to his rage."

"SHUT UP!" May yelled, "Blaze! Blaze Kick!"

Silence. Absolute silence. Why silence? Wasn't a certain burning fighter bird supposed to strike that Hypno down now? Why had Blaze not delivered the burning kick to that Hypno's freaking face!? A certain cold swath poured over her, making her shiver down to her boots. Blaze was right behind her; his flames should have kept her well warm. Turning around slowly, she learned why.

Blaze was just standing there, his eyes misty. He was wobbling, as if unable to continue standing upon his feet. He shook, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he fell back. May was flabbergasted by this sight, and immediately ran to his side. Her hands grabbing his chest and sides, she shook him in an attempt to wake the Blaze Pokémon from his silence. It wasn't working.

"Come little children... come with me..." the Hypnosis Pokémon whispered.

The Hoenn Champion gazed upon the beast. He was steadily walking forward, his pendulum moving. May immediately closed her eyes in an attempt to stop Hypno's actions. Still, the image of his pendulum swinging bore into her head. She could see the sterling silver device, waving left and right. Its movements, even in her head, became hypnotic. She felt her body grow extremely weak. Her knees buckled, her breathing grew more relaxed, her entire body slumped over. May started to wobble, for she found it hard to remain standing.

Her steadily thumping heart had now slowed. Slowed dangerously, in fact. Finally, after seeing nothing but darkness, May's eyes opened. Hypno was standing before her, and his pendulum was directly in eyesight. His Hypnosis was working, and May knew it.

"N... no..." she whispered, as rest finally took over.

May Ruby fell back, landing upon the silent body of her Blaziken. They laid there, atop one another, as silent as could be. May was the more flustered one; it looked as if she didn't want to sleep. But when her body fell atop Blaze, he clutched her close. It was just his love for his master, it seems.

But there was no such love floating from Hypno. There was no such _mercy _floating from Hypno. There was only darkness, and shadows. His mouth curled into a demented smile, one which showed all his shimmering white teeth. His pendulum began to shake, as his hand met May's forehead. With impressive power, he lifted the Champion up by her head alone. He was going to have more fun with this than he should have.

…

"May... May... how long are you going to rest there? May... get up!"

It was a rude awaken. She sprang up from this soft bed, a trail of snot and saliva flowing from her nose and lips. Her body was hacking and wheezing with a pain, which started within her chest. She placed her hand upon her chest, trying to relieve the burning tension which swelled under her breast. The Trainer must have looked like an absolute mad woman as she breathed so heavily.

"May... are you okay?" the little boy's voice asked, the one which woke her up.

She recognized that voice. Just hearing it was enough to make her blue eyes open. What was _he _doing here? In fact, where _was _'here'? Her blue eyes traveled around the area she found herself. A small cozy room. Brown floors, broken only by a red rug, a window which gave a beautiful image of the outside, the walls which were relatively homely. There was a TV in the room, huddle close up to the wall. Beside that TV, the lovely purple box known as the GameCube.

The Trainer began shivering. Her entire body was trembling. She shouldn't have been here. _How _did she get here? Pokémon Champion May Ruby was _home_. Which meant, the little boy in her room who was bothering her was...

"Max...?" May inquired as she turned away.

Indeed. That small boy with the blue hair and the heavy glasses. Max Ruby, May's younger, and obnoxiously smart, brother. He stood at her bedside, his hand fiddling with his glasses heavy frame. He seemed positively annoyed by May's lackadaisical actions, deeming her quite the air head. Yeah, May could tell that by looking into his eyes alone.

"Hurry up May," Max suddenly said as he turned toward the room's exit, "I'm ready to get going..."

And just a few minutes later, he slipped through the door. May's wide blue eyes stared up and around this room. It was her very same room, right down to the split in the floor she stubs her toe constantly on. It was all here. Hell, even her _clothing_, was the clothing she wore when sleeping at home. Her small shirt with the center heart imprint, and the ketchup stain in the lower corner. The night shorts which weren't really fitting her anymore, but she was too lazy to switch out of. This was her room. This was her clothing. Was this her _life?_ Everything appeared to be right in order, set perfectly. But there was one big difference, on difference she felt stupid for not noticing until now.

Her Poké Belt, the very article of clothing she _never_ left home without, was not here. She normally put it on her bed post, hanging it up by its straps. But her coveted belt did not sit there. May's confused shivers gave way to full-blown pants. She placed her hand upon her forehead in an attempt to figure out this insanity.

Okay, let's set everything up. Two men came to her Secret Base, asking her for help. She went with them to Three Island in the Sevii Islands, where she found their town to be devoid of life. Both figuratively _and_ literally. She traveled into Berry Forest where she met a girl named Lostelle. Lostelle lead her to a Hypno who must be Satan. The Hypno knocked her and her Pokémon out, then took them to a cave. She traveled around the cave with Blaze...

Wait... BLAZE!?

May leaped from her bed, landing hard on her room's rug. As soon as her foot touched down, she slipped up upon something warm. She slammed, face first, into the rug, which almost knocked her out. Instead, May groaned in pain, as she tried to figure out what just happened. She slipped on something, something which was chirping angrily. After sitting upon her butt, May gazed down to see what she accidentally tripped over.

A Torchic. A very small, very angry, Torchic. It chirped irritatingly, whilst sprouting flames from its cute little mouth. May, braving through the gentle flames, moved closer to the Chick Pokémon. The Torchic wasn't yet placated; he was still fuming. That was until May placed her hand upon the back of his tiny little neck.

"B-B-B..." she moved closer, "Blaze?"

"Torchic!" the Chick Pokémon, as he was still angered by her stepping upon him.

What the hell was going on in here? Why was she at home? Where was her Poké Belt? How the hell did she get here? And why was Blaziken a Torchic again? It doesn't really take a Team Rocket Scientist to figure this one out. The waving pendulum which swung around in Hypno's hand. He did this to her, he trapped her inside her own mind. Strange that her own mind took the form of her house. Though, to be really honest, she's not completely surprised.

"May!" her _mother's_ voice called from downstairs, "What are you doing up there!?"

Her gaze drifted to her closed door. That sounded like her mother, but May was no fool. She knew the woman downstairs was nothing more than an illusion. An illusion crafted by that blasted Hypno.

Still...

"I-I... I'm coming!" she answered to the woman who was downstairs.

May began to fret even more as she slammed her back up against her walls. Dragging her hand and fingers through her hair, she tried to come up with an answer behind all of this. The Hoenn Champion was panting heavily, for her adrenaline was rumbling through her veins. The harsh notion of fear was making its way into her body, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

There had to be a way out of this, there just had to be. Hypno had merely put her to sleep, right? Nothing more, nothing less, right? And in sleep, you can wake up whenever you want to, right? Just think hard on it then, _BOOP!_, you wake up. That's how it works. That's how it _always _works.

Then why wasn't she waking up? May was _literally_ bashing the back of her head against the wall. It was making loud _THWOMPING!_ noises throughout. But she never woke up. Whenever she opened her eyes, she found herself still trapped within this faux-world. May was slowly loosing hope as she collapsed to her bottom. Still leaned up against the wall, she placed her face into her knees, while she hugged them close. From the outside, one could hear gentle sobs of sadness resonate from her lips.

Blaze the Torchic was taken aback by his master's actions. He ran up to May's side, chirping cutely in an effort to get her attentions. It wasn't working, in fact, it made the Hoenn Champion feel even _worse_. Where was her Blaze? The _real_ Blaze? Why was he not here, helping her through this? Why did she only have this small fake Blaze? The one which was still a Torchic? Better yet, why was this happening?

"Torch... Torchic... chic...?" Blaze, that is the fake Blaze, was pecking her on the thigh now, in an attempt to get his master's attention.

After a few minutes, May pulled her vision over from the valley of her knees. Her blue eyes stared hard into her Torchic eyes, reading the emotions he gave to her. He was just as, if not more so, confused as she was. Why had May fallen to her knees so suddenly, and began to cry? He didn't understand, of course, and for good reason.

May was trapped here. Trapped in her own mind. But there had to be a way out of this, there just had to be. May wasn't going to stay trapped in here, not as long as she had control over herself. As the old saying goes; if there's a will, there's a way. And May had will, she had a boatload of it. It takes someone with amazing will-power to stop two titanic legendary Pokémon from reducing not only the Hoenn Region, but the _world_, to ecological hell. But, hey, May did it. And she'd do it again.

May dragged one arm against her face, while at the same time scratching the bottom of Blaze's chin. The Chick Pokémon grew a bit in temperature, as he gained such loving affection from his master. Oh how he enjoyed her touch. But what was with her actions? Was May planning something that he didn't know?

…

"I'm happy you decided to walk me to the trainer academy," Max stated, as he gazed up to his older sister, "I thought you were going to throw a hissy-fit again."

When he said that, he gained an annoying and cocky smile, it made May's blood boil. But she had no reason too. This was the world created by her mind, right? The world Hypno trapped her in. Honestly, she was having a hard time separating this from a simple illusion, or a realistic dream. Evidence supported the former, for she lacked the godlike abilities one gains from being within their dreams.

And yes, she did try to choke Max unconscious. It didn't work.

The Ruby siblings trekked through Petalburg woods together, hand in hand. Despite his superior brain, Max still felt the need to hold onto his older sister's hand. It was something May hadn't done with her younger brother in quite some time. A few years, in fact. Holding onto Max's hand was something she enjoyed when she were younger. Nowadays, he's studying in the Rustboro Trainer Academy, in an attempt to become a Pokémon Trainer himself.

Was this illusion or dream around her, just a glimpse into days of old? She remembered leading Max to Rustboro city, sometime years ago. By this point in time, she had already defeated Rustboro City's Gym Leader, Roxanne, and was searching for a way to challenge Brawly in Dewford Town. At least, that's how she remembered it. By now, she could have sworn Blaze had evolved into a Combusken, and was no longer a Torchic. But she could just be remembering things wrong. That's possible too.

"Hey! May! I can see the city!"

The Hoenn Champion was so enthralled by her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the city of Rustboro come so close. They were just before the bridge, which lead to the city's pavement. Max took off without her, bolting down the bridge at high speeds. May chuckled inwardly as she watched her brother, before picking up the pace herself. Even though none of this was real, it still felt so _good_. May began to laugh herself, as she chased down her younger brother. The Ruby siblings giggled and laughed on the Rustboro bridge, whilst making way toward the city itself.

There was a clap of thunder. A bright flash filled the land suddenly, blinding the Hoenn Champ. Suddenly, she was no longer on the Rusboro Bridge, chasing her younger brother down. She was standing at the base of a city, with it raining heavily upon her. May's hair began to fall and droop, as they became drench by the rainfall from above. Eyes moving up, May peered into the puffy grey clouds of yonder. Rain was heavily striking her in the face, and it hurt. It were as if something was tossing little pebbles into her skin.

After a while, May brought her vision down to the grass below. It was a horrible grey, as if death had touched in. When her vision drifted back up toward the horizon, she found just a small little settlement. Everything else was a grey and dead as a swamp. The ground gushed water, the trees were slumped over and breaking in various places, fog settled deep over the land's horizon. This place was death itself.

"This is not real..."

It was a woman's voice, one which came from behind. She lacked any sight, just darkness for eyes. May's eyes widened as she heard this voice move through her ears. It was impossible to put her fingers upon. Quickly turning around to face this being, May saw no one. She was alone, all alone, in this place. How did things change like this.

"There is no light for you..." an old man's voice seemingly barked, "Only shadows..."

Another cackle of thunder; May turned around. Nothing, no one, she was alone. Her heart began to beat and race; fear was taking over her. But where was she supposed to run? To that town? When gazing back at the town, May found that it too had vanished. As if it were never there.

"You are dreaming..."

Another cackle of thunder roared over head. May dropped to her knees as this sharp, knife-like, pain slashed her mind. It were as if someone had stabbed her in the head, right at the temples. That's how painful this feeling was. But when the Champion's eyes opened, there was no one else in this world with her. She was just alone.

But there was _blood_ on her hands. As if _she _had stabbed someone. May was really beginning to freak out now. Her chest moved up and down, her mouth constantly expelling air. Her blue eyes grew as wide as could be, all thanks to the blood on her hands.

"You will _never_ wake up..." May stood stared up to the being who spoke to her. It was some teenage boy. His face was devoid of life, but that's not what held the Champion's attentions. It was his eyes, or should I say, lack thereof. He had no eyes whatsoever, just darkness. May could only bear the sight of them for a few seconds, before she pulled away in shock, "Your mind belongs to Hypno..."

"Do you know what happened?"

That was Lostelle. That! Was Lostelle! May turned around, where her suspicions were confirmed. Lostelle stood there, and much like the teen before, she too had an emotionless voice. And, of course, darkness for eyes. She stared at May with her nonexistent eyes, walking closer and closer. It took May a while to figure out that Lostelle's question was not rhetorical. She fully expected an answer from the Trainer. To that, all May could do was shake her head know. She did know what happened to her, but things were happening too fast.

May blinked. As soon as her eyes reopened, Lostelle was gone.

"Hypno has possessed your dreams..."

What did she mean by that? Was that the reason why May couldn't leave her dreams? Had the Hypnosis Pokémon actually possessed her own dreams? Her own _mind_? There was more to this, May knew that, but how was she supposed to find the answers herself? Where was she at? And where was she supposed to go?

Another cackle of thunder; these things weren't helping. May felt a growing migraine brew in her mind. This caused her to fall to her own knees. Her legs sloshed into the cold, wet swamp ground below. A heavy loud screaming, bounced between her ears. It didn't sound like someone was yelling at her from the outside, it felt like a little man was in her head, screaming from the _inside_. Louder and louder, the howling became, which caused May yell as well. She tried to drown out the screams with her own screams, but it wasn't working. The yelling would have its way until...

It suddenly stopped. The screaming, that is. The raining was still there, the thunder and lighting too, but the screaming and migraine had both subsided. May could finally open her eyes and stand. Her vision was blurry at first, but slowly returned to perfection. Upon doing so, May found herself standing at the base of a massive tower. It loomed high into the sky, unhindered by sight and sound. May gazed up the tower with her arm blocking out the rain. What was this doing here? Was this yet another apparition created by her mind? No, not her mind, but Hypno's antics within her mind. Speaking of the Hypnosis Pokémon...

He was standing there, at the tower's entrance. His body, covered by a brown cloak. He was sitting on a rock, whilst using his cloak to polish his pendulum. Every time water fell upon it, which was all the time because it was raining, Hypno would wipe clean the item. He stopped, however, when May walked up to him.

"Hyp... no..." May whispered.

Usually, such a call would be filled with power and vigor, but May didn't have it in her. She was shaking, right down to her soggy shoes. Hypno was unimpressed. He just walked up to her, whilst keeping his distance.

"Hypno..." May repeated, though she was a bit more forceful with this call, "What... are you doing to me?"

"Your dreams..." Hypno answered, "Now... are mine..."

* * *

_Hey! No, I haven't given up on this story. I just got sidetracked with some other things. Sorry bout that._

_Anyway, you know the same old same old. Please read and review._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. Dream Eater

Dream Eater

When the lightning fell, it coursed behind the massive tower. The entire sky lit up like the fourth of July thanks to the massive thunderbolt. It also shook the very land which shifted beneath her toes. The rain which fell in this area hadn't lost any of its potency; in fact, if the Champion could say herself, the rain had increased in ferocity. She briefly brought her blue gaze up to the sky, in order to see if there is any end to this anarchy. There was none, to put it lightly. The skies just went on and on and on. Where was the end to this? If this truly was her dreams, then why was there such a heavy rainfall? Never in her life did she dream of such a storm.

May Ruby, Hoenn Champion. Stuck in a place that, she thought, was her dreams. Instead, it was her nightmares. A nightmare that was crafted by the demented being which stood before her. The one who, currently, wore a brown cloak. The physical embodiment of Satan himself, the PSI Pokémon himself, Hypno. Just as usually, he gazed upon the Champion with crescent eyes, and a nonchalant face. With a piece of his brown cloak, he rubbed and cleaned his pendulum. The silver tool glistened in the rain, and shined when the lightning coursed through the atmosphere.

May approached the telekinetic being which made him take steps away. He eventually went back to sitting on the same rock, which he sat upon before. Still cleaning his pendulum, he watched as the Hoenn Champion strayed near. He couldn't help but to crack a simple, yet sinister, smile as she stood only a few yards away. Then he rose his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

It was obvious to the two just how dangerous this situation had become. For May, that is. As strong as she is, she was nothing in this world, in comparison to Hypno. His powers over the realm of sleep far matched her powers. If only they were awake, then maybe things would have been different. But judging from how it all turned out before, May wasn't so sure.

"Why do you persist, May?" Hypno inquired, as he began polishing his pendulum again, "I dare say, your mind is much stronger than I believed..." he chuckled deeply to himself, which made the entire _world_ pulsate; he really was in control of everything, "I've never met someone who's mind was so well guarded against my advances... you should consider yourself lucky," his chuckling stopped suddenly, while his crescent eyes gazed upon her, "Even you, with all your fighting, will fall eventually."

"Where am I?" May growled as she flashed her teeth, "What did you do to me!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hypno asked back, "I forced you into your own mind. There is no escape for you, so I recommend you get comfortable," he stood up tall as he steadily walked toward her, "I promise. If you only... go to sleep, I'll give you pleasant dreams for the rest of your life."

"I don't think so..." May snapped back, "I'm not just going to be your mind slave, I know what you really want!" she stepped forward again, whilst regaining her burning vigor, "You're just going to keep eating my dreams and continue sustaining yourself! How long have you been doing this? How many people have you _killed _to keep your hunger quenched?"

"Enough..." Hypno answered, his hand dragging up and down his coveted pendulum, "Enough to know how easy this is. Enough to know I can live for as long as I please. Enough to know that you cannot stop me, and _will _not stop me," he stood up tall, "Enough to know that your life is nothing but a toy to me. Something I can use to better my existence..." he began to wave his pendulum back and forth, "Do you submit to me, May?" she shook her head 'no', of course, "Then..." the earth began to shake, "_Death_ rises to claim you..."

The way the ground beneath May's feet shook, it was as if Earthquake had been used. The mushy and swampy ground began to expel mud and grime, making the Hoenn Champion lift her arms in an attempt to deflect them. She was surrounded in murky water, which made it near impossible for her to see or even hear. But May never gave up. She marched through the swampy ground, trying her hardest to get her hands upon the Hypno which caused this horror.

But the Champion could only get a few feet forward, before something grabbed her feet. It was a powerful hand, so powerful, it was enough to force May off of her feet. She crashed, face first, into the murky earth. When she pulled back up, her face was covered with mud, mud she quickly cleaned from her face. May stood up quickly, while lightning cackled in the air. When staring around, the Champion realized she was still in the mysterious land, and still standing before Hypno. Good; for a moment, she thought the world had shifted in her brief little blunder.

But what grabbed May to make her trip like that. When she turned around, she saw nothing. That was, until, her vision drifted to the ground before her. There was a _hand _sticking out. Just one hand. It was twitching, and moving; whoever the hand was attached to was alive. The ground began to bubble around the hand, as it slowly began to rise. The limb clung to the ground, as it tried to pull out the rest of its body. Eventually, a head poked through the ground, followed by another arm. This individual pulled himself from the ground, until he was now standing upon the ground.

Yes, he was a boy. Much younger than May herself. He turned and faced her. His eyes were _nonexistent_. They were just milky-white, like the silver moon at night. His mouth was open, while a long strand of saliva and swamp water poured from his lips. His clothing was tattered and torn, as if he had been in a violent brawl. His body, a ghastly pale, with multiple bruises placed about.

This child walked toward May with one hand reached out. He was moaning and groaning, much like a zombie. But this was no zombie, this was another human being. At least, that's what May believed. He looked like a human, but his swamp covered body was hard to gaze through. His motions were erratic as well. The closer he came to May, the wilder his movements became. He was waving his arms around in a mad attempt to strike the Champion. It didn't work, because she kept walking back and away from the child.

Was this it? Was this the only person? Why, of course not. There was more. All around May, in this swampy field, hands poked through the ground. They began pulling themselves out from the ground, one by one, all these people of varying sizes, ages, and genders. All of them, with the same features as the boy from before. Pale skin, bruises, milky-white eyes, and mouths oozing with swamp water.

It was disgusting! What deranged world had the Hoenn Champion been forced in? This was all Hypno's fault! She knew it to be true before, but now it was confirmed. Hypno was controlling the world around her, which meant Hypno was controlling her _mind_. But that's not to say she would give up so soon. This was her dreams, right? Which meant she had some say-so in what happened, and what appeared. She would show that bastard!

"HYPNO!" May roared out as she spun around.

Incidentally, the Champion ran into someone. The two clonked heads, which made her step back in a wincing pain. After a while, May's blue eyes settled on the individual she accidentally collided with. It was another boy. One with soaked blue hair, and heavily framed glasses. The glasses were shattered, but still sat upon his face. This boy walked toward May with his hand reaching out, while he mumbled something.

"Maaaaaayy..." he slurred, unlike all the other zombies who said nothing, "Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy..."

"M-M-M-M... Max?" May whispered as she gazed upon this boy before her, "Max?"

Oh yes, it was Max. Her younger brother, in this zombie like status. Deep down inside, May knew this to not be her brother. She knew her brother was safe and sound at home, in Littleroot town. But seeing him like this, seeing him dead like some monster, it shook May to her very core. All of that vigor she owned was immediately washed from her, as if it never existed in the first place.

"Maaaaaaaaay..." this Max called, as he grabbed upon her clothing, "Maaaaaaay..." then again, in some sort of whisper, "Maaaaaaaaayyyyyy..."

His fingers dove into her skin. And I'm being serious. Max's fingers tore through May's clothing, and _dove _into her flesh. The Hoenn Champion screamed as she felt wounds tear into her gut. Blood was visible on her body, as it dyed her clothing and fell from her wounds. May immediately felt weak, as she fell back into the swamp. Max was still trying to stab her with his fingers. With the rest of her strength, May rose her foot then kicked her brother in the face. The blow dislodged his hands from her body, but the pain was still there. May placed her hands upon her stomach in a mad attempt to stop the blood from flowing. It wasn't working, though that was now the _least_ of her problems.

The other zombies were walking upon him. All with their fingers poised to tear into her. May was so weak from Max's attack, there was little way for her to escape them. She tried sliding back, but the pain which centered in her stomach made her stop. Not only that, but blood began to file through her mouth. Her lips were stained red, thanks to her own brother's attack.

At this point in time, anyone would have given up. Hypno one, she lost, game over. Zombies were walking upon her, preparing to tear her violently, limb from limb. She was going to die in her own mind; what a way to go. But May was not one to give up. She would never give up, not now, not ever. She was the Hoenn Champion! She had so much to live for! What about her friends? What about her family? They were all waiting for her back at Hoenn. What about her fans and the people of the region? How would they feel when they learned their Champion met her end in the middle of some island? But, above all, what about her Pokémon? What about Blaze? What about Futakuchi? What about Kyra? What about her other Pokémon which sat within their Poké Balls? If May died, _they _died. She would not give up on herself, because giving up on herself would mean giving up on her Pokémon. She would not allow her death to equal _their _deaths.

Even more flesh was seared as those zombies dove into her. May groaned in pain as blood flew from her mouth. They weren't making this any easier for her. She wasn't either; even though they pinned her to the ground as the violently attacked her, she thrashed about in a rabid attempt at escape. May felt a burning sensation in her body, one different from the feeling of pain. This fire felt almost _soothing_.

"BLAAAAAZIIIIIIKEEEEN!"

Fire exploded from her body. All around, the zombies were thrown away by this sudden explosion. Fire laid upon the swampy field, while a flaming pillar reached into the skies. Hypno stood from his rocky seat, as his crescent moon eyes squinted even deeper. The fire danced and danced for what felt like an hour, before it finally subsided.

He was standing there. This tall muscular fighter, who vaguely resembled a bird. Fire danced from his wrists, while his fists tightened. The Hoenn Champion sat upon the back of this being, her blood soaking his feathery body. The eyes of this Blaze Pokémon were sharp, and they lied upon Hypno, and Hypno alone. This made the PSI Pokémon sigh.

"I see..." he commented, "I continue to underestimate you, May..." he began cleaning his pendulum again, "How deeply does your connection run with your Pokémon?"

The Hoenn Champion said nothing, for she was too busy wondering where Blaze came from. She didn't care; he was here now, with her. Like they were since the very beginning. May clenched Blaze's body close, as she continued to spill her blood upon him. His red fur was dyed with the life of his own master. It sent shivers down his body, but he didn't show it.

"Blaziken..." Blaze whispered, as he lifted his fists.

"Blaze..." May whispered, as she spurted another quart of her own blood, "Blaze..." she began nuzzling her face into his heated back, "Blaze... Get them away from us... get them away..." she began to growl, "_Kill _them! _Kill_ them all!"

He was _happy_ to oblige. He needed no order, no command or move. He just acted on what his body told him to do. He waved left and right, striking the zombies which threatened him and his master. He struck them all down; men, women, children, it mattered not to the Blaze Pokémon. They weren't real anyway, were they? They were all fake, right? Yes, they were, just apparitions created by Hypno's sadistic mind.

Blaze treated them like the many Pokémon he's defeated before. He cared not for their appearances, just his and his master's survival. His blazing limbs tore through their bodies, like knife through paper. He severed waists from torsos, arms from bodies, heads from necks. The swamp was quickly dyed red with the blood of those zombies which dared to attack his master. His tirade went on until all were dead, and one was left standing.

The zombie which resembled Max. He was walking toward Blaze, whilst still calling out his sister's name. The Blaze Pokémon was understandably reluctant to strike this one. He knew and loved Max; he was his master's younger brother after all. Deep down inside, he wasn't sure if he could strike this zombie down. But May was.

"Blaze..." she grumbled, "_Finish_ him..."

And so he did. Just one burning punch, straight into Max's chest. His fist tore through his little frame, not stopping until his fist was visible on the other end. Blaze pulled out immediately after, allowing the boy's body to drop. And then his eyes settled upon the Hypno which caused this terror. He was just sitting there, polishing his pendulum, of course. His face was still nonchalant, even though he stared down upon a super charged Blaziken, which was poised to kill him.

"You really are the Hoenn Champion," Hypno chuckled, as he stopped polishing his tool, "You just don't seem to stop... even like this..." he watched as May hugged her Blaziken close, which made the PSI Pokémon laugh even louder, "Why do you persist? Can't you feel death clamber at you? Can't you?"

"Blaze..." May whispered as she tapped upon the Pokémon's back, "Shut him up!"

Once again, no order was necessary. The Blaze Pokémon pulled his hand back, as a fireball filled his midst. Pulling that fireball back, Blaze through it forward. It careened toward Hypno, who was completely unfazed by the sight. With a mere wave of his hand, he caused the fireball to fly into the sky and vanish. The action made Hypno laugh maniacally, as he stood tall. The lightning and thunder in the sky flashed and howled, as his cloak fluttered thanks to the wind.

"Still fighting!" he stated, "So be it!" he gazed back down as his face grew extremely serious, "So be it... Go ahead, May. Keep moving," he started walking into the tower which he stood before, "It's all pointless. I own your mind, keep fighting. Keep _failing_..."

He vanished into the tower's entrance, leaving May and her Blaziken alone. The rain above became a downpour, which made Blaze run for the tower's entryway. Stepping inside, he watched as the rain pelted the land outside. His chest raised and lowered, as he shivered from the cold water droplets. Boy did he hate the ran. When the sound of dripping water echoed into his ears, he gazed down. Red droplets fell from his body and splattered upon the floor. The water was red because it was dyed by blood. Not his blood, _May's _blood.

Quickly, Blaze laid his Master upon the ground. The Hoenn Champion was breathing hard, as her chest rose and lowered. Her wounds had painted her already red clothing, redder. If such a thing is possible, I mean. Blaze noticed this, and immediately began to pull the shirt from May's body. She tried to fight him off, but her actions were in vain. She was much too weak to do anything. With her shirt pulled up to around her neck, the Blaze Pokémon could see the wounds which sat upon May's body. They were just finger-size holes, showing where exactly those zombie's stabbed her. The power they used to do such a thing was beyond the Blaziken's understanding.

"Blaze..." May called as she pulled her shirt down, "Blaze. We've got to keep going," she shook her head as everything became so woozy, "If we don't. We'll die here..."

May had a point. Standing around doing nothing, was going to get them killed. Unless they found Hypno, they'd never be free of the horror he placed them within. But May was too weak to go on; those wounds said so. How much longer would she last before fainting from blood lost? If only they had a first aid kit, though Blaze had to admit he had no idea how to use one. That was usually Futakuchi or Kyra's point of interest. It didn't matter; neither had a first aid kit on them.

So Blaze did as best he could. He picked May up, and laid her upon his back. He could still feel the warmth of her blood slide down upon his body. This wasn't the kind of warmth he enjoyed.

Blaze continued walking down the hall, where the air became quite misty. It was hard for him to see through it, but not impossible. The Blaze Pokémon walked through it, as he held May on his back. The ground was well tiled, so he could hear his footsteps, and someone else's footsteps. His eyes glided left and right, as he searched for the person who walked in this room. If it were Hypno, he was poised to strike that bastard down.

But it wasn't. Instead, he found his eyes falling upon a little girl. She was sitting with her backed turned toward him, while her hands glided up and down a tombstone. Blaze walked toward the girl, stopped briefly, then continued walking. His hand fell upon her shoulder, where he finally gained her eyes. She gazed up to him, with eyes filled with life. This was in stark contrast to everyone else he and his master had seen so far. She didn't look like a zombie, nor did she look like her mind was taken. She looked just as alive as he was.

She was also _extremely_ familiar. Blaze and May gazed up her, seeing white clothing and a blue skirt. Both articles of clothing were singed black. When the little girl stared upon May, she began crying, as she dropped to her knees. Why was that?

"Why!? Why are you here!?" she yelled as she hugged herself close, "You _killed _me..." the little girl stated through sobs, "Remember? In lost chamber..."

May felt a jab in her heart, which made caused her to gasp. Now she knew why this child look so familiar. Earlier, in the real world, when she and Blaze fell down that hole. This was one of the children she ordered Blaze to kill. She would have never ordered Blaze to kill _children_! Not if she knew what was on the other end! But it wasn't her fault! It was Hypno's fault!

Yeah; she just kept telling herself that.

"Keep moving Blaze," May ordered her Pokémon, "Keep moving!"

He did as he was told, with eyes lingering upon the girl's hide. There was a staircase which sat to his right, so he made way for it. He and May walked up the stairs together, where they came to a hallway of tombstones. One after another, these tombstones repeated forever, it would seem. But there was someone amongst them. A boy who sat near one specific tombstone. He seemed to not notice May or her Pokémon, for he was too entranced by the gravestone before him.

"So... this is my tombstone..." he commented to himself as his hand dragged across the effigy.

May tried to ignore his words, but it didn't work. They were in her ears now.

The area became extremely foggy the deeper they roamed inside. Blaze eventually reached a staircase, which lead to another area, which was even more foggy than the last. May and Blaze walked through the halls together, roaming deeper and deeper into the tombstone sea. Just like the other times, they passed yet another lively girl. She just sat there, staring at May, watching as she and her Blaziken walked closer and closer.

"You... killed me..." she stated, which only made May cling closer to her Pokémon's body, "I can't rest in peace..."

Blaze continued walking. The little girl they left watched as they exited through the staircase. Before they completely vanished from eyesight however, she called out to them.

"Hypno will kill you... there is no escape..."

Blaze's foot took one more step up.

For a brief moment, everything was okay. They were walking, as usual. But when their eyes blinked, they found themselves standing in absolutely _nothing_. Blaze gazed down to find an endless purple plane, which seemed to stretch on forever. The atmosphere was this strange contorting wave of mystery. Various colors vibrated and pulsed within the distance with all of them being so very dark. Just where was this place?

Turning around, Blaze and May saw the staircase they entered from was now gone. As if it never existed. The Hoenn Champion began to shake as she gazed all around. There was an extreme lack of exits in this mystical void. And, unfortunately, May was finding it too hard to think up an escape plan. In fact, she was finding it really hard to stay awake. Thanks to her blood lost, she was breathing even harder than she should have. Her body was shaking, and her eyes were slowly coming to a close.

"Blaze..." she whispered, "Blaze... do something..."

"Ziken!" the Blaze Pokémon responded.

He began running throughout the endless void as he tried to make the ride as comfortable for May as he could. Unfortunately, she was finding it harder and harder to remain conscious. In fact, it was so hard, her grip fell from his back. May collapsed from Blaze's body, landing painfully upon the ground. The Champion let out a heavy gasp as she slid across the ground. Clenching her chest, she tried to steady the pain which rocketed through her body. It didn't work.

"Blaze!" she yelled, "Blaze!"

The Blaze Pokémon quickly returned to his master's side, but pulled back. They weren't alone. His eyes darted left and right, as the shadowy cloaks of red-eyed individuals began to approach them. They were more like blobs, than humans.

"Blaze?" May called, "What's... going on...?"

She pulled up, seeing a series of fireballs fly around. Who were these mysterious beings Blaze was currently battling? They couldn't be hit, even though Blaze was trying his hardest to defeat them. His kicks, his punches, they just glided through their bodies like they were smoke. With each failure, they moved closer. May could only watch her Blaziken fight with all his might, for her wounds stopped her from moving.

It was all in vain. _All _in vain.

Blaze turned his back on one of the ghastly images. Wrong move. As he struck through one of them, another rose its hand. May reached out and called. Blood flew. A jagged hand existed within Blaze's body. He gazed down to the faded limb, as warm spurts of his own blood began to escape from his mouth. The shadowy blob quickly removed its hand when its attack was finished. Blaze stood on two feet briefly, only to fall. First on his knees, then on his face.

May began to scream, as she crawled over to Blaze's body. These tears flowed from her eyes, while confused and unsure gasps escaped her maw. She eventually made her way to Blaziken's body, where she wrapped her arms around him. He was still breathing, though they were frenetic and terror filled. Blaze found it impossible to move his limbs, meaning he was unable to do anything. May hugged her Blaziken close, as her hands teased the hole in his body.

"Blaze!" she cried though sobs, "Don't you dare! Don't you DARE!"

There was nothing she could do. All of her strength went into crawling over here, meaning she couldn't even stand to escape. But escape to where? There was just an endless void all around them. _All _around them.

The Hoenn Champion had never felt so _weak_ in her life. What could she do? Nothing, that's what. May was stuck here, wherever _here _was. And Blaze was slowly dying in her arms. Hell, _she _was slowly dying herself.

As her body hunched over, May found her own consciousness begin to fade. She was _dying._ She was actually _dying. _The Hoenn Champion never noticed the being which walked behind her. The one with the pendulum. The one with the crescent moon eyes. The one with the yellow skin.

Hypno used Dream Eater.

* * *

_Stay tuned, my readers._

_So, yeah, read and review. Just so you know, this story is coming to a close. Yeah._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. Hypnotic Subjection

Hypnotic Subjection

"Hyp... no... Hyp... no... Hyp... no... Hyp... no... Hyp... no... Hyp..."

Silence. Sweet, blissful, silence. No longer did the name of that hypnotic being leave his lips. His sweet cherub face, which was at first filled with so much turmoil, was now calm and peaceful. His young face was no longer a torrid storm of terror and fear. Just silence. Still, he snuggled up close to her bosom, coming close to touching the red crest which was her heart. The being who held him, smiled with so much love. Her three fingers clenched tightly upon the child, hugging him close as was her species name. The Embrace Pokémon slowly lifted the child, only to lay him upon his bed. He looked so cute and beautiful from this area. The way the moon gazed through the window, it enlighten the usually dark room. It also allowed her to gaze upon her work.

When she first started, his mind was a fragmented mess of insanity and fear. But no longer. Somehow, she was able to unravel his broken psyche, and re-mold him into a human being. Sure, he may not be the same forever, this moment would obviously affect his future, but at least he was _alive _again. How long was she here, exactly? A day, two days, three days, perhaps? It was hard fixing the child; she could have sworn it was even longer. So she had lost track of time, it didn't matter. Her mission was complete; the boy was free of the terrors plaguing his mind. And oh did he look so cute; the Embrace Pokémon just couldn't help but to nuzzle her face close to his.

Lastly, her fingers graced his face, sliding off to his covers. With the love of a mother, the Pokémon pulled his covers up on his body, so that he would be warm during the night. His parents would be happy to see him in the morning, hopping jovially with happiness. He'll be strong again, and that's all she could ever hope for. Now, all that was left for the Embrace Pokémon was to reunite with her master.

The Gardevoir's eyes gleamed, as she performed an out-of-body experience. Her telekinetic spirit left her body, to float high above the land. Usually, all she needed was the sight of her master, and then she'd know where she was at. Her master's spirit, _May's_ spirit, was always shining brightly. She was a spirited teen, after all. But the Gardevoir never located May's spirit, as if it never existed. This, of course, made the Embrace Pokémon gasp. She immediately fell to her body, while her red eyes shined bright, and grew wide. Her heart was beating rapidly, making her hands clench her chest tightly. This was not natural; no way, no how.

Kyra, May's dutiful and powerful Gardevoir. Sweat was forming on her face and brow, as she began to fear for her master's safety. She couldn't sense May's presence, which only meant the worse. When this happened, that usually meant someone was _dead. _Just that thought was too much for Kyra to handle. May, dead? No, not so long as Kyra was alive. Besides, the Trainer still had all of her other Pokémon. Blaze and Futakuchi, just to name two. If Kyra couldn't find May, then that means something must have happened to the others.

Kyra performed another out-of-body search. This time, she searched not for her trainer, but instead for her fellow Pokémon. There was a certain burning soul she was expecting to see, one whose power was unequaled by those who faced him. It was a force Kyra had felt many times before, but it seems as if that force _too _had vanished from this life. When she couldn't locate it, the Embrace Pokémon pulled back from shock and terror. Was _he_ gone too? May's first and favorite; Blaze? No, it was impossible. There was no way he'd be dead as well.

Kyra really began to fret now, as she started searching for _any _of May's Pokémon. If Blaze was gone and May as well, this didn't look good. But, to Kyra's prayers, she located one of her fellow Pokémon. Her spirit, burning bright, with so much power tucked within. It was the only spirit she remembered, and the only one that burned so close. Feeling her friends spirit made Kyra's heart flutter; she was truly alone.

Kyra now knew what she had to do. Before making way for the exit, the Embrace Pokémon turned around to face the child in the bed. Very briefly, Kyra touched the little boy on the head. Still, his mind was quelled, the fear within gone. Hypno was brutal; there was no telling what he could do to anyone else. But, hey, at least he wasn't _invincible_.

Kyra stepped back in the center of the room, while her red eyes stared toward the ceiling. Her hands tightened into fists, while she focused her psychic energies. The Embrace Pokémon didn't know what she was about to plunge herself into, but she knew she was ready. Hypno, while intelligent, slipped when he broke that child's mind. And because of that slip up, Kyra knew just how to _deal_ with him. But first...

May's Gardevoir vanished into thin air, leaving the home without a Pokémon once more.

…

"Wile, wile, Maw-wile. Wily, wily, wily, Maw, Maw, Maw! Mawywily!"

Even though they were in some godforsaken cavern with the fear of a murderous psychic gazing over them, the Deceiver Pokémon still found the time to have fun. She pranced around on the ground, playing with rocks which sat upon the ground. Tossing them up and down, juggling them, giggling and singing to herself; it was is this was completely normal. Hypno? What Hypno? Oh yeah, that Hypno which punched a hole through her back. Yeah. _That _Hypno.

Just thinking about that moment made Futakuchi stop to quake in her boots. She gripped the top of her head and started to moan to herself in complete agony. Despite the precautions taken to deal with her injuries, it still shook her every now and then. She forced through it, but had it not been for the human whose care she was left in, the Mawile would have fallen days ago.

The Deceiver Pokémon turned around, staring upon the pink-haired woman with a smiling face. Even like this, she was still known to be 'Nurse Joy'. Despite said nurse's frizzled and weak appearance, she still mustered a smile which matched the Pokémon's. That, of course, made the Deceiver Pokémon hop up and down jovially. The fear they were holding within this cave needed to be dispersed, and _some _happiness needed to resonate through the area. If only so briefly.

Unfortunately, this moment of bliss was short-lived. A shimmering light appeared before the Mawile and Nurse Joy, making both grow tense. The Nurse started to fret, while the Deceiver Pokémon quickly took a battle oriented position. Despite the injury which still plagued her, she was still willing to plunge into the face of battle. No matter who it may be. Her only pray; let Nurse Joy know what she was doing.

The shinning light which opposed them slowly started to fade out. What was left was a figure that appeared to be humanoid. This being shined brightly, allowing none to see it but its frame alone. Its appearance was that of a graceful woman, with a long gown. She stood up tall, while the fade vanished. Her color scheme, green, white, and red, for her heart. Her eyes opened soon after, while her face became stoic and stone-like.

"Gardevoir..." Kyra announced as her red orbs moved left and right.

"Futakuchi! Use Feint Attack!"

"Garde?"

Suddenly, the Embrace Pokémon met face to face with a certain steel being. She was slammed into the ground, with this Deceiver Pokémon attempting to strike her face. With graceful arms, Kyra was able to pry this Pokémon from her face, holding it away from her to stave off any more damage. The Mawile was still adamant, and continued to strike at the Embrace Pokémon with all her might. Kyra was ready to put the Mawile in her place as well, but stopped when she recognized her. In fact, the Mawile recognized the Gardevoir as well, for they quickly locked eyes upon one another.

"Wile? Wile Maw?"

"Gard? Voir?"

"Mawile!"

"Gardevoir!"

As if nothing happened between the two, they started hugging. Kyra and Futakuchi, as two half-fairies, they shared some sort of bond. But even more than that, they were both May's Pokémon. That was bond worthy enough. Seeing a fellow ally meant the absolute world to them, especially Futakuchi, who had been alone for the longest now. So it was understandable when she hugged Kyra with all her might. Well, maybe a bit _too _much might. Yet the Embrace Pokémon, as was her name, never released her hold on her friend. This was good for her, after all. This hug allowed Kyra to know what just happened. She was able to see it all: Lostelle, the Hypno that attacked them, how it stuck its _hand _inside of Futakuchi's body; it made Kyra shiver. She eventually pulled the Mawile back, as to lay her eyes upon the coil which was wrapped around her small frame.

"Garde?" she whispered.

"Wile, wile..." Futakuchi answered with saddened eyes.

Nurse Joy gazed upon this display with confused eyes, though after a while, she was relieved to know this Pokémon was not an enemy. She appeared to be one of Futakuchi's allies, which was great. For the Nurse. You know, less things to be afraid of. But why was this Gardevoir here? Who sent her? Had May sent her? Had May, somehow, _defeated_ Hypno? It appeared to be possible, seeing as some of those hypnotized people were actually _talking_. Sure, they said a few words before returning to silence, but it was a few words nonetheless.

Clenching her heart, Nurse Joy tried to relieve herself of this tension. It all felt good. But for how much longer? When would the terror return? Nurse Joy's eyes settled upon Kyra, who had now started walking toward her. The Embrace Pokémon stood a few feet away from the nurse, before suddenly hugging the woman close. Nurse Joy hadn't felt a hug quite like this in years, so it was _amazing_. But this was important to Kyra. The more people she hugged who had encountered this Hypno, allowed her to know just what she was dealing with.

This Hypno was no ordinary Hypno. It was Satan incarnated himself. He had kidnapped so many people, and ruined so many lives, for seemingly no reason. But why? And where did he lie? With the use of Nurse Joy's mind, Kyra was able to come through the many caverns of this cave. She could see the many people whose minds had been stolen by Hypno, but most importantly, Kyra found _her_. She saw May, face in the ground, at the bottom of some pit.

Kyra pulled back in fear as the thought of her master entered her head. May was just there, in a pit, face first into the ground. Not moving, as if she were _dead_. That's why she was unable to sense May's presence, because May was _dead_.

NO! NO! That's not true! May was not dead! She was just, _sleeping. _Indeed. May was just _sleeping_. Kyra connected her powers to May's body, feeling a faint glimmer of life. Whether she was alive or not, all mattered on that spark. Kyra could no longer waste time. She turned around and faced Futakuchi, then spouted random orders. The Deceiver Pokémon nodded, before running up to her ally. Leaping on Kyra's back, Futakuchi was prepared to search for their master. They started walking off through the caves, leaving a very terrified Nurse Joy behind.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, "No! You aren't leaving me!"

The trio walked through Hypno's caves; Kyra up first, Futakuchi on her back, and Nurse Joy directly behind them all. They passed the many hypnotized individuals which all belonged to Hypno. It was as if they were on display, allowing all to see them for who they were. Men, women, children, all of them staring blank-eyed, like human trophies. Some of them made Kyra stop, only to keep moving. The faint glimmer of life resonated within the bodies of these people, but it was as if death was moving through them. Slowly, creeping forward ever so slightly.

Kyra ignored them; she kept moving forward. It wasn't wise to stick around, especially when their master was possibly _dying_. The Embrace Pokémon began to pick up the pace, hurrying now to find her master. That faint spark was bound to go out, and she just wouldn't allow that. The trio kept moving through the cave, before arriving to a pit. Kyra, Futakuchi, and Nurse Joy stared down this pit together. It was endless, like darkness. And down there, lied their master. Futakuchi increased the hold she had on Kyra, while the Embrace Pokémon prepared to leap down. Her dress flowed up, then she leaped.

Nurse Joy screamed from behind, while Kyra fell and fell and fell. Her graceful leap was gentle; she didn't fall like a rock, but more like a leaf. Kyra feared not which lied below, for she instead searched for her master. The Embrace Pokémon gracefully trekked through the caves, her eyes searching left and right for her master. Her eyes moving left and right, Kyra and Futakuchi searched for her trainer. The burning ember of life which belonged to May resonated somewhere within. Kyra and Futakuchi moved toward the spirit, but stopped suddenly.

Kyra's eyes snapped over to the left, while her red eyes gleamed. With her psychic powers, the Gardevoir brought light into this cavern. Her eyes fell upon the trainer which laid face first in the ground. Seeing here there made Kyra shake and quiver, while her hands touched May upon the shoulder. Her trainer had not toiled; she continued laying there.

"Maw... wile...?" Futakuchi whispered with fear.

Kyra crouched down near May and turned her around onto her back. Her trainer's visage was filled with turmoil. Eyes were closed, but face marked with dirt and scratches. Kyra's hand dragged alongside May's face, making the Hoenn Champion toil. But even with that brief glimmer of life, May's face was _extremely _cold. Kyra shivered from the touch, and just as quickly pulled her hand back. Never before had May felt so frigid to the touch. It was as if Death himself had claimed her, but not enough to actually _kill_.

"Gardevoir?" Kyra whispered as she hugged May close to her chest, "Gardevoir?" then even quieter, "Gardevoir..." the next moment, she began glowing, "Garde..." even stronger, "GARDE!" her hold on May became tight, nearly air constricting, "GARDE!" suddenly her eyes opened, and they were shining red, "Voir..."

"Uh... Wile?" Futakuchi inquired out of confusion.

It didn't matter; Kyra was no longer of the _conscious _world.

…

The fragmented mess of her mind; it was _horrible_. She sat here, on a single platform made of grass. It appeared to be the last remnant of this world. This was the last thread of _sanity_, that Hoenn Champion May Ruby owned. Her blue eyes remained open, as she stared down upon the body she held upon. He was as cold as ice now, for rigor mortis had already settled in. The blood which oozed from his wound before, had now become dry, thanks to the time which passed. But she wasn't any better. Her skin was a pale grey, as if she were here for _years_ without aging. Her blue eyes never lost their luster, however, and they never left _his_ dead body. _Blaze's_ dead body.

She was the only thing 'alive' though that was debatable. Had it not been for her shining eyes, she would have been thought to be dead as well. It wasn't like she was moving, or even _breathing _for that matter. But indeed, she was breathing. Weakly. It showed just how much _power_ she had. Any normal person would have submitted by now, but not her. Maybe it was something in her mind, or even her _soul_ which made giving up _impossible._

But it seems even her will was beatable. With every passing moment, it became evident she was losing her strength. Slowly, inch by inch, her blazing spark was _fading_. She was giving up, as horrible as it is to say. The Champion of Hoenn was about to lose her very _soul_. How would this look in the headlines? May Ruby, Hoenn Champion, Found DEAD on Three Island. Yeah, that's probably what it will say. How fun.

"Garde..."

What was that? It sounded so muffled. She ignored it.

"Voir..."

Was that an actual word? May didn't know, if she could think that is. Her nose twitched.

"Gaurd. Gaurd."

Who was calling out to her? Was this some sick joke? Had her torture not be good enough? Must she continue to suffer?

"Devoir! Devoir!"

That sounded so _familiar_. As if she knew the speaker. Her fingers suddenly started clamped in.

"Gard... de... voir..."

"Kyra..." May answered.

Her eyes blinked. Her fingers continued moving in, until they teased the hole within her Blaziken's chest. It sent a shiver down her spine, a shiver she felt.

"Gardevoir!"

Green slender arms began wrapping around the Hoenn Champion's body, pulling her close to someone else. May's head cocked up, so her blue eyes could gaze upon the being who held her. Red eyes gazed back, red eyes that were confused. Red eyes that belonged to a green-haired Pokémon. The being of Embrace gazed down upon her master with eyes filled with shock. May should have been happy to see another living being, but she just lacked the ability to. How does one forget to feel happiness? That's what May was plagued with. Emotionless.

"Kyra..." May whispered, as her fingers touched upon her face, "Kyra... Blaze... He's..."

Funny. She still only cared for her Pokémon, and not herself. Even if it was obvious her Pokémon was _dead_, in this case. Kyra gazed above May, seeing the dead body of Blaze. But, this _wasn't_ Blaze. Something like this is purely _impossible_, especially for a fighting-type like Blaze. As powerful as he was, and as deep his connection with May was, there was just no way he could journey into his master's mind like this.

Kyra's hand traveled to _Blaze's_ cold body, where it ultimately settled upon the Blaze Pokémon's chest wound. With her eyelids sliding in, the Embrace Pokémon focused her energies on the dead being. Her fingers started to glow, as she searched for any source of life. There was none, only a connection. A connection May held to her beloved Blaze.

That was it. This was the reason why May's mind was not ruined. This Blaziken, which was not her Blaziken, was the reason why May was still alive. May's fighting vigor had manifested itself within Blaze. But Blaze, or at least this Blaze, was dead. So why hadn't May given up?

"I couldn't give up on you..." May whispered with a loss of self, "I couldn't give up on you or Futakuchi, or anyone else..." she swallowed her spit, "But he _broke_ me..."

Kyra's eyes widened as she heard that statement leave her lips. He _broke_ me. May Ruby, was May Ruby. No one could break May Ruby. She was the Hoenn Champion, she had seen many fights in her day. _No_ _one_ could break May Ruby. They could only make her _think_ she's been broken. Which meant this Hypno was a brilliant bastard indeed.

"Garde! Garde!" Kyra yelled as she shook May, in a mad attempt to strengthen her trainer.

"I don't see a point anymore, Kyra," May replied, as she hugged Blaze's dead body close, "I... I just can't keep going..." she closed her eyes, "But... you're here for some reason, meaning there's still a chance for everyone else..." eyes reopened, "Save the others, and go, Kyra. I don't want my failure to result in your death..."

"Mawile!"

May's eyes widened.

"Futakuchi?"

A shining light fell from the insane storm which roared above. A platform fazed from nowhere, and caught the light which fell. The silver color shine quickly began to form a body, that of a little girl with a steel growth from the back of her head. The Deceiver Pokémon was brought to life by the light, where she immediately gained a smile. Looking to her master, she waved her hand in an attempt to catch her attention.

"Mawile!" Futakuchi yelled, "Mawile! Wile, wile!"

"Futakuchi...?" May answered, as she reached for her Pokémon.

The body of Blaze which sat beneath started to bleed again. Kyra took note of this, while his blazing body began to heat up once more. May was regaining her hope, but it didn't seem like it was enough. She needed even more of a push.

"Mawile! Mawile!" Futakuchi yelled, as if to empower her master.

"Futakuchi, leave," May replied, "You... you can still live... you can still go on..."

"Miiiiiillloooooo!" another call roared out.

Another beam of light, one long and rope like. It fell upon another platform, one which fade from the darkness, just like the others. When this light fell, the entire darkness shined bright. It was a brilliant and multicolored light, and quickly formed a serpentine body. The creature which was born from this shine was a beautiful one; its tail was black, blue, and red, its head owning long red eyelashes that stretched for half of its body. The eyes of this great fish were red, and they seemed to relieve those of the tension they held.

"Milotic..." the Tender Pokémon announced, as she fanned herself with her tail-fin.

"Kimono..." May called out, as she reached for her beloved Milotic, "But... you're in your Poké Ball..."

Another flair of life came to Blaze's body. He started to cough, while his fingers began to twitch. The sight of her Milotic brought even more life to May, but she still wasn't strong enough. She still needed help to keep going. Kyra's eyes began to glow brighter.

"Fffffllllyyyyyy!"

A brown and green light fell to the land. A platform rose to catch the light, where it took form. A dragon-like form, with wings that were skinny yet powerful. The dragon's eyes were hidden behind a red seal, which would protect them from any debris. Despite its relatively underpowered form, this creature was a deadly menace.

"Flygon!" the Mystic Pokémon stated.

"Misty..." May whispered, to her Flygon, "You... you... can keep going too..." Blaze started to quake within her arms, "No... _we _can keep going..."

The hole which existed within Blaze's chest slowly started to heal. His wrists started to ignite, while his body began to heat up even more. His face grew into a hard scrunch, while his eyes began to quiver. He was alive, but he just wasn't _strong _enough. May just needed one more _push_.

"Aaaaaaggggrrooooooonnnn!"

A heavy silver light fell last. It slammed upon a floating platform, which despite being disconnected from the others, this light was still strong enough to trigger a quake. Like the other lights, it formed a Pokémon. This one was massively different from the rest. Tall, strong with its body, it was a Pokémon who knew no equals in the terms of defensive prowess. This Pokémon was grey and white, with the bluest of blue eyes. When it came to these Pokémon, it was always known its armor was great.

"Aggron!" the Iron Armor Pokémon roared above all.

"Omelia!" May yelled, "Omelia... you're okay!"

Her skin lost its pale tone, and she became a lively peach once more. Blaze's eyes opened up wide, while the wound within his chest sealed up. Slowly, the great Blaziken stood up from his master's arms, and took stand on two feet. His wrists were set ablaze with power, stretching out in burning rings. Blaze aimed his head up to the sky, opened his mouth, then roared above all. Fire sprouted from his mouth, fire sprouted from his wrists, fire was the force behind May's spirit. She was a blazing being of power; Blaze only cemented that fact.

"Blaaaaaazz... iiiiiiii..." his eyes shined like diamonds, "KEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!"

From his body, a burning sphere erupted. May, Kyra, and the rest of her Pokémon were engulfed by this explosion. But there was no pain, in fact, the fire was quite _blissful_. As if this fire was _life_. As if this fire was a _Phoenix._ The blaze would die out soon, but this was a great thing. Gone was the expansive void of darkness; it had been replaced by endless and bountiful fields. Grass and flowers stretched on endlessly from one edge of this plane to the other. The skies were a great blue, with clouds flying within. And the sun shined like the sun should. The sun gave _life_.

"Wile!" Futakuchi called as she ran toward her master.

"Agggg!" Omelia claimed jovially as she marched toward her trainer as well.

"Fly! Gon!" Misty stated, whilst flying around her master and fellow Pokémon.

"Milotic..." Kimono slurred, her voice being excellent and stirring.

"Gardevoir!" Kyra remarked, almost too happily.

All of May's Pokémon began to snuggle their trainer, making her laugh and giggle. She tried to hug them all back as best she could, but it just wasn't working; her arms weren't long enough. It didn't matter, they all gained the love she held. Well, not Blaze. He stood tall away from May and his allies, while his eyes peered down the endless fields. May realized this, and quickly became concerned. Standing up, she slowly began to walk toward Blaze.

The land began to shake. May and the rest of her Pokémon stared to the earth, save for Blaze. He kept his eyes trained forever upon the land before him. His vision slowly began to squint.

"NO!" a voice roared, _his _voice roared, "THIS IS NOT! SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

The ground shook. It split, it cracked. A great tower which oozed death rose from this split. On the very top of this tower, a being covered in a brown cloak. This being gazed down upon May and her Pokémon with crescent eyes, while a silver pendulum swung within his finger tips. He was growling, and rightfully so. His plans were _failing_. Funny.

"You! How did you do this!" his eyes settled upon Kyra, "Where did you come from!"

"Gardevoir!" Kyra yelled back, as she took an angered stance.

"You... BITCH!" he roared.

"Hypno!" May shouted, making her voice echo all throughout the land, "Listen to me, Hypno!" the Hypnosis Pokémon settled his eyes on the Hoenn Champion, where he saw her _smiling_ of all things, "I hope you've had your fill of food, Hypno! Because things end here! And they end today!"

"Is that so?" he retorted, "Have you forgotten who rules this land, May?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," she responded with a growing smile, "Instead, its _you _who has forgotten, Hypno!" her words made him step back and growl, "You see, Hypno, you thought you could control my, May Ruby's, mind! The thing is, only May Ruby can control May Ruby's mind! And last I check!" she became angry, "You are _not_ May Ruby!" the Hoenn Champion rose her hand, while the other hand pointed up toward Hypno, "I'm May Ruby! And this is _my _world!"

Side by side, May's Pokémon stood together. They all settled their eyes upon Hypno, with Blaze and Kyra being in the center. From behind, May removed the glove on her hand. She placed it into her Poké Belt, only to pull out yet another glove. But this glove was different; this glove held a strange orb structure on it. Smiling maliciously, May's fingers began to tease the sphere which sat on her glove.

"You see, Hypno, this is _my_ world," she claimed, "You did well _tricking_ me into believe that you had control, but in reality, I was in control the whole time!" her eyes drifted to Kyra, while she began to smile sweetly, "I just... needed help remember that..." her smile vanished, while her eyes fell back onto the Hypnosis Pokémon, "I'm not _just _going to kick your ass, Hypno. I'm going to make you know who wears the pants in this relationship!" she rose her hand, "And soon! You too will know how strong I am!"

May's fingers pressed onto her Mega Glove. Violent purple shock waves erupted from the glove, and soon, from Kyra, Futakuchi, Omelia, and Blaze. Soon after, orbs spread around them, as they took on a strange and new metamorphosis. Futakuchi broke from her orb first, revealing she had changed. She stood taller now, and not just one growth stuck from her head, but two. Omelia exploded from her orb next. The Aggron was mighty before, but now she looked like a complete _terror_. Her armor was stronger, and sharper as well, like she was a being of knives. Kyra's orb shattered into pieces. The once beautiful Gardevoir was now simply _angelic. _Her dress had stretched on to ballroom gown size, while her body became white entirely. Only her hair remained green; the only remaining attribute of her old self. Lastly, Blaze's shield shattered. The might Blaziken gained a new, and stronger body. The fire which spread from its wrists was long and vinyl. His legs held black on them, while the red appeared to be even redder. If that's possible, of course. Instead of two horns sticking from his head, one single horn took their place, while his already impressive hair became like a main, which covered his chest, and shot from his head.

May's team was now at their zenith. A Flygon, Milotic, Mega Mawile, Mega Aggron, and Mega Gardevoir, all lead by a Mega Blaziken. There was _nothing_ that could stand in their way. May knew this, for she was smiling. And you know what? _Hypno_ realized this as well. His plans were ruined; May had regained her fighting spirit. No longer was she weak and frail, no, she was strong and powerful. Powerful enough to defeat him.

Thunder sounded off, while lightning fell. Hypno covered his eyes to drown out the light which would surely blind him. When his eyes reopened, he found, to his surprise, May's team. They all stood, side by side, directly in front of him. Blaze walked forward first, his fist poised to strike the Hypnosis Pokémon. Hypno could only gaze up in _fear_. Indeed. He was _afraid_. How appropriate.

"You should have never challenged me," May claimed with great bravado.

Hypno stared through her Pokémon to see her. She was standing there, arms crossed, a cocky smile on her lips.

"Now you will know who May Ruby is..." she pointed out her hand, "Blaze. Dust this fool."

Hypno began to quake, while May's Blaziken walked up to him. Blaze quickly grabbed the Hypnosis Pokémon by his collar, then lifted him up. And finally, Blaze _said_ something.

"It would be my pleasure..."

* * *

_Stay thirsty my friends. Last chapter's next (unless I have to make another one)._

_And remember; always have a backdoor._

_So please, read and review._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
